


Éffleurer

by serenililly



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Petting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Stripping, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenililly/pseuds/serenililly
Summary: There were always whispers in your office about what secrets Seokjin hid behind his clean image. Now, you knew at least one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sections entirely in italics denote a flashback.

His office always smelled of forests: woody, faintly sweet, and reminiscent of sunlight and hiking trails and ripened fruit, always capable of lulling you into a comforted sense of calm whenever you entered. Occasionally, when you headed into your boss’s office you could hear the low notes of classical piano playing from his desktop speakers, or quiet r&b music, or even, that one shocking time, a very explicit rap song, adding to the atmosphere.

As you sat opposite him today it was quiet instead and you nestled comfortably into the rich leather of his guest chair, watching him as he focused on his computer screen and the reports you had sent a short time ago. He twirled a gold-nibbed Montblanc between long, lithe fingers, a sure sign that he was concentrating, though the hint of a smile was always peppered on his lips.

You studied his face while he studied the numbers, more than content with silently enjoying the look of him. If the world had its fair share of handsome men, then you were satisfied with your cut of laying eyes on Kim Seokjin five days a week, and even the odd Saturday of deadlines and overtime.

A pleased hum escaped his lips, drawing you from your quiet admiration, but he didn't speak again and you left him to his concentration, returning to your appreciation of his visage, a constant staple of discussion within this building, murmurs always bouncing from one cubicle to the next.

Every office has its fair share of salacious gossip. Between all the well-tailored clothing and meetings rife with stroked egos, everyone held their secrets, their collection of skeletons that somehow sneaked out of hidden closet doors and spirited whispers into the ears of exactly the wrong loudmouth, leading to the odd promotion here or undeserved raise there.

And those very same gossip filled whispers were always floating around the office about your boss, Kim Seokjin, an impossibly handsome, impossibly single bachelor with a positive disposition and a heart of gold, as if we were straight out of a wholesome family film. It was no wonder everyone loved theorizing how he must have had a secret life filled with some measure of debauchery. Maybe he was into drugs and prostitutes, or maybe he was in the witness protection program. Maybe he was using the business in a grand money laundering scheme. The most popular theory involved him spending many a late evening with the CEO's daughter. Someone always had a new titillating story that made up for his all too perfect persona.

But as it stood, no one could back any of it up. At your illustrious accounting firm, Seokjin was only known to be an all-around good guy, the type to spend his weekends attending charity events where he handed over huge checks or buying backpacks filled with supplies for school drives. Last year, he had even headed a project to help local businesses fix their struggling budget books, saving countless small shop owners throughout the district.

And with luck on your side, after being hired into this proverbial den of wolves, you found yourself blessed with a boss whose kindness and good looks were only overshadowed by the trust the CEO seemed to have in him and the results he brought in for the company. Results you now had the pleasure of helping him bring in. And if anyone was more than pleased with making Seokjin happy, it was you.

* * *

_“Come on, baby. I’ll take you home.”_

_It was a sweet offer, your boyfriend standing from the table and intending to make sure you got home safely. Except for the part where he was now technically your ex-boyfriend. It was only just a few minutes ago, over drinks at your favorite, chic little bar, that he decided to tell you he wanted to end things. That he wanted to see other people. You lifted your drink at his sweet offer._

_“Go fuck yourself,” you said plainly before taking a sip. Sehun’s eyes went wide and he glanced around the bar, clearly uncomfortable. There were several people littered around, couples and groups nursing drinks at the dining tables. But you couldn’t have possibly cared less at that point who heard what. Who dumped someone in public in the first place? What kind of reaction could he have expected?_

_“Don’t make a scene,” he said in a hushed voice, red crawling up his neck. “Just let me take you home.”_

_“Who’s making a scene,” you asked, voice calm, focusing your attention on your drink. You might have been screaming on the inside, but Sehun didn’t get the privilege of knowing that. “You offered to take me home and I told you to go fuck yourself. Are you confused?”_

_“You know, this is why-” he started, but you managed to cut him off with narrowed eyes._

_“No, this isn’t why, Sehun. You just can’t keep your dick from falling into other people, that’s why. Get the fuck out of my face. I don’t need you to take me home or anything else.” You waved a dismissive hand. “Go. Be free.”_

_He huffed, lifting his hands in exasperation before awkwardly walking away and out the door. You sat your drink on the table, fingernails tapping the glass in an attempt to keep yourself calm._

_It had been over for you and Sehun for a while, you admitted to yourself. The sex had gotten boring, the dates had just seen you both going through the motions, and you’d had more than one gut feeling that the rumors of his infidelity were true. But it didn’t stop the pressure building in your ears or the tears that you could feel threatening to well in your eyes. No matter how the relationship had deteriorated, he had made some part of you happy and now that was done._

_“Y/N.”_

_You recognized that voice. Kind and encouraging, always with a hint of a smile. You looked up to greet your boss’s handsome face, a line of concern set into the plump of his lips._

_“Boss,” you said in quiet surprise. Barely, anyway. He had only been your boss for a few weeks, but already he had earned your respect at work._

_“Just Seokjin,” he murmured, taking up the seat across from you, the seat where your boyfriend no longer sat. Ex-boyfriend. “That was a rough scene to watch.”_

_“I’m sorry you had to watch it,” you groaned to yourself. Why couldn’t it have just been a bar full of strangers tonight? “But please don’t pity me. I’m confident enough to know that it’s his loss.”_

_It wasn’t out of the question that he would be here, you thought, seeing as this place was fairly close to your new office building. Still, you worried this kind of personal drama might make a bad impression._

_“But humble enough to still be hurt by it, if your face tells the truth,” he said quietly, soft, brown eyes focusing on your own._

_You nodded in honesty, eyes back on your drink. He was right, of course. How could ending a relationship with someone not hurt? For all your bravado in Sehun’s face, insecurity was already nipping at the edges of your pride in his absence._

_“Are you sure you’re alright?”_

_“No,” you murmured, then took a deep breath to shore up your confidence. “But I will be. Though I should probably head home where I can drown my sorrows in private,” you said, reaching out for your purse until Seokjin’s hand landed on your own, making you pause and look up at him._

_“Maybe. But we are at a beautiful bar and it’s still pretty early,” he said, that trace of a smile never leaving his lips, even though you saw the concern dotted across his eyebrows. “So you could stay instead. Drink with me. Forget your troubles.”_

_You glanced around you, assumption making you look for someone exceptionally beautiful that must be his companion. Seokjin didn’t wear a wedding ring, but you had assumed since you met him that he was in a relationship. How could someone as handsome and successful as him not be? “Aren’t you here on a date with someone?”_

_“No, actually. I was here to drink myself into a lonely stupor.” His laugh rolled out mild as he leaned back into his seat, pulling his hand from yours. “Help a handsome guy out? Be my impromptu date.”_

_You stifled a laugh. “I’m pretty sure that’s against company policy.”_

_“An innocent drink between coworkers then,” he offered instead. “I take care of my employees. And I’d consider getting you plastered after what you’ve been through tonight thorough care.” He brushed dark strands of hair from his face before lifting a hand to call over a bartender and ordered you both another drink._

_So you drank. Drank away Sehun and his disappointment as a boyfriend. Drank away department titles as Seokjin told you about his last disappointing relationship, which ended with him kicking her and her boy toy out of his apartment one early afternoon. Drank until you were both all laughs and all smiles and all cared for._

_Until red blossomed on the tips of his ears and you were almost sure you’d heard every terrible joke in his repertoire. Drank as you learned the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled and the way he laughed, squeaky and whole until the last drop and you felt a swelling in your chest. It was endearing and intimate, having your fairly new boss look after you this way. As you gave in to the drinks that never stopped coming, you felt a new level of respect for him and something else you couldn’t quite place, warm and comforting._

_And the next morning, along with your particularly strong hangover, you found your alcohol-suffered dreams mocking you, calling up visions and memories that couldn’t have happened. The soft press of Seokjin’s plush lips on your own, the taste of his brandied tongue, the whispers of sinfully erotic wishes left on your ears in his soft voice, labored breathing in the hallway of your apartment, and hands, his strong hands squeezing the willing flesh of your thighs and rear._

_But it had just been a dream, driven by your confused emotions. It made sense, now that you were boyfriend-less that your subconscious would betray you by harping on the next man to so much as speak to you. But it could’ve only been an alcohol-soaked dream giving way to your baser instincts, and nothing more. Not because you would’ve argued with his lips taking up your own. But because here you were, alone in your bed, alone in your apartment, fully clothed and with no Seokjin to be found._

_And the next time you saw him at work, he gave you the same smile he had since you’d started, a smile that now conjured up thoughts you knew you shouldn’t be having. He checked on you a bit more, called you into his office slightly more often to see how your assignments were going. But it felt encouraging if nothing else. Like an older brother subtly asking about your life to make sure he didn’t need to beat anyone up for your honor._

_Which was unfortunate. Because you were fairly certain your dreams had pushed you onto the dangerous road of seeing him as more than just a boss._  

* * *

“You’ll get employee of the year for sure if you keep bringing me numbers like this,” Seokjin said, finally setting his pen back onto its holder. Your company’s Chief Financial Officer graced you with an encouraging smile and you soaked it in.

As one of his Account Managers, projects were handed down to you, often complicated problems for you to solve. And Seokjin had quietly told you that he saw something in you that he didn't see in most; a passion for numbers, for problem-solving, and accurately predicting movements in the market. And you certainly weren't going to argue with praise like that. It always brought you a distinct high and you worked hard because you had come to crave his approval.

“You really think so, boss,” you asked, more than proud of the work you had presented him today. It had been a difficult case, but you had worked long hours all week to figure things out.

“It’s really alright to call me Seokjin, you know,” he chastised, his tone playful.

“But you’re my boss,” you protested, and he just laughed.

“Stick with me, kid, you’ll go far,” he winked at you and you giggled, leaning forward in your seat, chin in your hands, elbows resting on his desk.

"So does that mean you won't mind if I take tomorrow off?" You already knew his answer before he spoke, but you asked anyway to keep up pretenses. Most people in your company had to give at least two weeks advance notice for days they planned not to show up. But you and the three other account managers under Seokjin never had to worry about it. You couldn't count the times on your fingers that Seokjin had told you no because he never had.

“Well when you ask me so nicely, how could I possibly say no?” he responded, fingers already at his keyboard scheduling your time off in the system.

“I hope it’s alright, Seokjin,” you said, hoping it would appease him.

As expected, his face turned gleeful at your use of his name. It felt strange to address him that way, but he had insisted on all his employees doing it from the start.

"You take off whenever you need to, Y/N. I need my managers well-rested and sharp."

You stood from the chair, smoothing down the edges of your skirt.

"Oh hey, before you go,” he started nonchalantly. “Did you hear about the kidnapping at the school?" he asked and you crossed your arms over your chest, a knowing smirk resting on your face.

“Oh no, I hadn't,” you answered dutifully. “What happened?”

“Nothing. He woke up,” he said calmly before slapping the top of his desk, the bright color of his laughter echoing in the room as you snickered along.

"I'll see you Monday, boss." You laughed your way out of the door and headed back to your desk.

It wasn't that you had anything specific planned for tomorrow. Really you only asked because you knew you could. Because Seokjin was pleased and you didn't feel like coming to work, hoping maybe you could pick up an extra shift at your second job instead.

"I just got a notification from Seokjin that you're taking tomorrow off," a soft voice spoke once you'd reached your desk. Ara was peeking at you from around the corner of her own desk. Sweet as pie and timid as a deer, Ara was the first friend you made when starting at this company six months ago.

"Yeah, after that project this week I needed a break and he practically shoved me out the door with his approval. Well, that and a bad joke," you cringed.

“How can I find a boyfriend who will treat me as good as our boss does,” Ara sighed in a wistful voice.

“Are you fucking him,” questioned another voice, followed by the irritating sound of gum snapping. Your head turned to the desk behind Ara, where Jihye sat popping her gum as usual.

“Holy shit, Jihye, no!" You knew she said things like that for the shock factor, but it still always caught you off guard.

"You are, aren't you? You're always in his office for so long,” she postured.

You crossed your arms. "I think Sooyoung might have mentioned if we were fucking since her desk is right outside his door, which is always wide open, you nasty bitch,” you shot back, referring to Seokjin’s secretary. “Stop projecting your fantasies onto me.”

Jihye broke into laughter, both you and Ara followed suit, you especially grateful that your fourth team member wasn’t currently at his desk to hear this drivel.

Jihye seemed to fall back into consideration. "Would you fuck him?" she asked.

“We’re not even out drinking and you're asking about things like this?” you replied. “It must have been a long time since your last fix, Jihye.”

"How is someone like him not married yet?" Ara wondered aloud, ever the romantic.

“Maybe he has a weird shaped penis or something,” Jihye offered, ever thinking about anything below the belt.

"I heard he IS married, but his family doesn't want anyone to know who his wife is," Ara said, now speaking in a hushed whisper.

"I heard he took a vow of celibacy," Jihye said in disgust.

“You guys are the fucking worst, leave the man alone,” you groaned, grabbing your purse. “I'm out of here. See you guys Monday. Do try to get yourselves some ass this weekend so you can get all those questions out of your system.” You left your silly colleagues and headed down the hall towards the elevators, glad to finally be heading home.

“Y/N, you look beautiful as always.” But not before being greeted by another manager. Head of the Controller Department and looking good enough to eat in a dark gray suit he must have been poured into was Kim Namjoon, leaning casually against the door frame of his office.

“You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Kim,” you winked as you walked by. A daring hand reached out to your shoulder, stopping you in your steps and pulling you back gently to face him.

“If we both like what we see, then why are you still turning me down?” he questioned in a quieter voice. “I seem to remember leaving you very satisfied.”

“Oh yes, very much so,” you nodded in agreement.

“So then why won’t you let me take you on a date? An innocent date, I swear.” His fingers had fallen from your shoulder, instead taking your hand into his own. He lifted it to his mouth then, setting lips to skin on the back of your hand.

You gave him a coy smile. Of course, having someone chase you like he had for the last six months was flattering and a welcome boost to your ego. And if you were honest with yourself, you had been enjoying the game between you. As far as you were aware, he was one of very few who knew about your previous line of work, and the only person who worked there that you had ever shared a bed with, if only the one time. And he was pretty damn charming. But still...

“Keep it professional, Namjoon. What’s past is past,” you chided, gently tugging your hand from his and backing out of his arm’s reach.

“I’d give anything to make that past present,” his deep, rich voice sending a shiver down your spine. “You’re not dating anyone, right? Just why do you keep resisting me?”

“Maybe because I don’t need to be sleeping with people I work with,” you whispered. “Maybe because I enjoy watching you continue to beg. I’m not sure yet, but I’ll let you know when I am.”

You turned on your heel, leaving him there and with good timing too, just as another employee came hurrying past his office. You didn’t need rumors flying around about you too.

“Have a good weekend, Mr. Kim,” you said over your shoulder and took off towards the elevators again.

It probably wasn’t fair, the way you continued to tease him all this time. From what you could tell, Namjoon was just a nice guy with a crush that you just happened to have slept with a long time ago. He was also persistent and you mused to yourself that you might just give in one day, as soon as you got tired of being single.

As you settled into your car and checked your phone, you saw you had a message from Jieun to call her after work. Jieun, your best friend from your college days who had gotten you into your first and third profession, who had you convinced that you wouldn’t mind being single for a long time.

* * *

_“My biiiiiiitch,” you exclaimed lovingly, wrapping your arms around your friend in a tight hug. Jieun looked amazing, as always. Dressed in a black dress tight enough to strangle the best of girls and pointy, black heels, Jieun was never one to shy away from showing off exactly how good she looked. And if the number of the eyes in the bar were any clue, she was getting precisely the amount of attention she expected._

_“Oh honey, you look like such a corporate slag, I love it,” she laughed, gesturing to your modest skirt and blouse._

_“Well, I can’t exactly wear leather and lace to my workplace anymore,” you said with obvious remorse._

_It had only been a few months since you’d started working at your firm, and sadly, your wardrobe was nowhere near as fun as it used to be._

_Jieun snorted a laugh and pushed one of the two shot glasses in front of her towards you. “Come on, we’ve got to get caught up.”_

_You spent the next few hours getting plastered, reminiscing about your days in school and, although you loved your job, the alcohol seemed to loosen your lips about your fond memories of your old life._

_"If you're bored, I've got a good proposition for you," Jieun said in a mischievous voice._

_"I really don't want to hear about your sex clubs this time, Jieun," you said._

_"Don't act like you're better,” she said, mockingly offended. “We both used to take off our clothes for an audience. Well, one of us still does. The fun one!"_

_It was true. You had stripped your way through your degrees and loved every minute of it. And now, after a bit of due diligence, you had a prestigious job at a well-ranked accounting firm to show for it._

_Thankfully, your history never made it to your records, as the places you worked were more than happy to pay you under the table. And none of your nosey friends ever asked why you and Jieun always had loose bills lying around your apartment._

_Except now you had the boredom. Being good at what you did meant once the work was done, the boredom set in. The itch that deep down you craved something more than this type of career fulfillment._

_Sometimes the boredom made you miss those days, made you long for the attention and the atmosphere of a room full of bright lights and hormones and liquor. Jieun had loved it so much that she had made it her main profession even after graduating with honors. But she had a certain special something, easily raking in thousands each night so it suit her._

_She would often say to you that people like you and her would never be happy unless someone was watching. But you were content with your sensible office life. For the most part. Accounting wasn’t exactly an exciting career, it wasn’t a path for thrill-seekers or daredevils or those who liked fast-paced environments. It was steady work for steady pay, more than enough pay if you had an ounce of skill. And that should’ve been plenty to satisfy your needs._

_But the thought of something more adventurous was still constantly nagging at the back of your mind, especially now that you were boyfriendless._

_"I'm doing a different gig on the side. It's a little more personal and private than stripping and it pays really well," she offered, hands busy sifting around in her clutch._

_"Go on," you urged her in your drunkenness. You had to admit, anything sounded more fun than spending the next 50 years just crunching numbers._

_She handed over a decadent looking business card._

 

_And that was how you found yourself with another profession, taking on clients, visiting different houses, parading around in very little, and being watched like you loved. Jieun had gotten you hired right away, your past work experience bumping your standing up immediately._

_"I promise, you'll end up quitting your day job. The money is really good and I know you, you'll get addicted,” Jieun had predicted. And sometimes you thought she might be right._

_Your experiences had been varied, from your first client that brazenly got his rocks off while you washed his dishes, to the next, a woman who just wanted a friend and poured out her heart to you about her divorce._

_All the clients were well vetted by the office and so far, it had been nothing short of exhilarating. You only started working Sunday nights, but true to Jieun’s word, you were starting to crave it more._

_“Some people do sexual things as well, but since the company discourages it that’s all under the table,” she had told you quietly.  “But I’ve known a couple to quit and become well-paid full time “maids”, wink wink.”_

* * *

“Hey, Jieun,” you responded, only barely resisting the urge to stuff another handful of popcorn into your face. Finally comfortable in your apartment, you had settled in for a movie before remembering Jieun’s text message and giving her a call.

“Y/N,” a pitiful voice responded to you, stuffy nose apparent immediately. “Don’t hate me, but I need the biggest favor ever.”

“Oh no, you’re sick!” you said worriedly, already pushing your snacks aside. “What is it, you need me to bring you some medicine?”

You heard a pause, then she blew her nose. “I have a new client tonight, but I’m way too sick to go,” she said. “He's never used the service before. I don’t want him to get upset and decide not to use the company anymore.” Another mucus-filled pause. “Will you go for me? You're the only person I trust to make a good impression.”

You looked down at your comfy clothes, already having traded in your miss professional for miss total bum. “Oh man, Jieun. Would he even want me? We don't look anything alike.”

Since clients could see pictures of their choices before making a selection, surely there was someone who looked a bit more Jieun’s provocative style than you, you thought.

“I've already cleared it with the company, they said he agreed to accept you as a sub. Pleeeeease?”

“Jieun…”

“Please! He’ll probably tip really well. His profile said he was young and good-looking and wealthy. That’s like all the boxes ticked right there! Please please please,” she whined before having a mild coughing fit.

You sighed. Part of you was disappointed, your night of lounging around your apartment dashed. But you had taken off in hopes of getting a new client. This one just happened to come a day early and you could feel the excitement already pooling in your stomach.

“Alright, I’ll go,” you conceded.

“You’re the best best best!”

“But you owe me big time, you should’ve given me a hint in your text. I was already in my pajamas. And I’m keeping the tip.”

The appointment was scheduled for eight, giving you barely enough time to shower, get dressed, re-apply your makeup, and get out the door.

Luckily, your company emailed you his requests quickly so you knew what he would expect. It was typical for first clients to request a maid outfit as it fit the fantasy, and this one had been no different. They could request anything really, bikinis, lingerie, even full nudity. But everything came with a price and first timers usually weren’t so daring.

To pair with the soft, black cotton and white bows of your costume, you chose knee-high, black stockings since they seemed the most requested. These had pretty white ribbons on the knee and the touch of innocence always lent itself to indulgence.  
  
Getting ready was one of your favorite parts, getting yourself into the mood to be someone’s visual entertainment for the evening. It thrilled you more than you wanted to admit to have someone watching you, studying your body and emitting a sense of pure lust. And the fact that they couldn’t touch you only added fun to the tease, a thrill you had revelled in during your exotic dancing days.  
  
As the clock closed in on eight, you wrapped yourself in a raincoat, tugging the belt tight around your waist before heading out to your destination. People might have been able to see your whimsical stockings and red-bottomed heels, but they could only be left guessing at what you were hiding inside that coat.  
  
The apartment complex was definitely upscale you noted as you approached, almost secluded in a decadently nice part of town. This client definitely had money, like Jieun said. You hurried into the lobby and were greeted by a smiling attendant.

“Good evening, miss,” he nodded politely, though you didn’t miss his curious glance at your legs. You greeted him with a nod back and headed onto the elevator. Apparently, your client lived on the top floor of this place. This tip was going to be phenomenal, you thought to yourself in anticipation.

You knocked on the door and put on what you hoped was a sexy pout just as the door swung open.

“...Y/N?”

And your face was greeted by another that undoubtedly reflected your own shock, your illustrious boss, Chief Financial Officer of your accounting firm, and definite sweet soul, Kim Seokjin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Seok...” was all you could manage, the name petering out in a choked whisper, air constricted in your throat as your thoughts came to a grinding halt.

Seokjin stood before you, still dressed in his pressed white shirt and grey slacks from the office, black tie loosened just slightly. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, mouth slightly agape as he stared at you in your raincoat and bow-adorned stockings in his doorway.

The moments of shock rolled by with neither of you speaking a word. Finally, he closed his mouth and took a quick glance around the hallway, then stepped aside and waved a hand for you to come in.

“Seokjin,” you finally managed to squeak out after your legs somehow carried you through the doorway and he closed the door behind you.

“You’re my client tonight?” you asked, mind still yet unable to process the reality in front of you. You weren’t sure whether it would be appropriate to slap or pinch yourself in the moment, but neither sounded like they would help you come back to your senses and deal with any of this. Of all the people in the world that might use a fantasy maid service, your brain couldn’t comprehend that he would be one of them.

Seokjin cleared his throat.

“It uh...it looks that way,” he said, calmer than you felt appropriate. Beyond the embarrassment for yourself, you were mortified for him. As private as Seokjin was around work with his personal life, you would never have expected to meet him at his home under these circumstances.

“Welcome to my dirty, little secret,” he joked, no doubt trying to ease the tension between you. Despite the initial look of horror on his face, he seemed to have accepted things quickly and instead, his face now displayed amusement at the circumstances, a cheeky half-smile having crept back onto his lips. “And yours, I suppose.”

“I...I had no idea I’d be coming here tonight,” you stumbled, wringing your hands in front of you anxiously. “I didn’t even know where you lived. My friend asked me to cover her client tonight, and the agency said you agreed to the substitution.” You paused, mind finally waking up from the shock. “Wait, didn’t they send you my picture?”

If Seokjin had seen your face from your profile, why would he have chosen to accept the substitution? Was he planning to fire you in person for moonlighting? No, that wasn’t against company policy. Was he planning to convince you to quit? That sounded like a Seokjin thing to do. But he was the one who called Jieun and then you out here, so there was no way he could disapprove without sounding falsely self-righteous. Which didn’t sound like a Seokjin thing at all. Or did it? At that moment, you found yourself questioning everything you thought you knew about him.

“They said their computer system wasn’t working, but they gave me a description and I said alright.” He glanced down at his feet and took a deep breath before looking back up at you with an almost mischievous smile. “It was your description, I guess. It sounded pretty good to me.”

Seokjin held out a hospitable hand, motioning for you to remove your coat so that he could put it in the hall closet behind him. As your fingers reacted, tugging at the buttons, your eyes widened as you understood his intentions. Seokjin meant to continue.

“So this is what you do in your free time,” he mused in a quiet voice, as you shrugged off your coat, a hint of a chuckle in his tone. “It suits you, somehow.” His words managed to sound like praise and you could feel the heat of your embarrassment climbing in your throat, especially now that you were bare, the pretty ribbons and tight fabric of your maid outfit showing far more than your boss ever needed to see.

“Seokjin, if this is...is too awkward,” you reasoned, more for yourself than for him. As much as you loved doing this job, you never expected to meet someone you knew. Especially not him.

“Not for me.” His answer came easy, confident. It was as if he wasn’t bothered at all anymore and your mind couldn’t help but float back to that night where your dreams were filled with illicit thoughts of him being quite alright with similar things. “Though, I did specifically request to be addressed a certain way,” he added as a reminder, his voice firm.

“Oh, right,” you said. You pursed your lips and focused on the job at hand since, despite the initial shock, you were a professional. You cleared your throat and made a demure curtsy. “Please treat me like you would treat any other maid, sir.”

You steeled yourself. You could do this. His session was only a starter session, only for an hour. And then you could both pretend like this never happened. Maybe even laugh about it over a drink one day.

He waved a polite hand forward and you finally took a moment to take in the decor around you as you moved further inside. The entryway was minimally decorated, shades of white, cream, and gray making up the entrance. As you stepped into the main room, the minimalism continued, dotted with short bursts of decadence. A fireplace, a beautiful couch, a large screen television, and decorations from what must have been his various hobbies were decorated around the room, lending it a neat and stylish look. You could see an entrance to a kitchen on the far side of the room, and another hall that you assumed led to a bedroom or two.

“Wow, your place is beautiful,” you stared in awe as you observed, heels clicking on the floor tiles. Not that you would’ve expected anything different. It even smelled just like his office here, woody and with a hint of fruit. Though, after standing so close to him in the hall, you wondered if some of that intoxicating scent wasn’t coming directly from him.

He smiled and motioned a hand to a small bar just off the kitchen entrance. “Why don’t you make me a drink and then I can show you where to get started.”

You nodded and hurried to place your phone on the fireplace mantle, setting your timer as you did for all your clients. Sixty minutes for him. He was just another client, you repeated to yourself over and over.

“What would you like, sir?” you said, slipping back into your role. His profile had requested to only be addressed as sir and you had prepared for a dominating type who liked to be in control of everything, someone who would boss you around quite a bit. But Seokjin had never been anything but nice to you. You wouldn’t lie to yourself, you were intrigued as to what his angle might be. What was he hoping to get out of this, especially now that he knew it was you?

“Brandy, on the rocks,” he said quietly, before taking up a comfortable space on his couch, one leg crossing over the other as he settled in, eyes focusing on you.

You fixed him his drink and hurried over to his side. If this was his fantasy, you wanted to encourage it. Apparently, Seokjin wasn’t judging you for your profession. At least, he made it seem that way when he saw who you were and decided to continue the session anyway. And, remembering you were still representing your company, you wanted to make sure he got his money’s worth. You only hoped there wouldn’t be any negative repercussions once you were back in your office setting together.

“What would you like me to do for you this evening, sir? Your requests mentioned some light cleaning.”

Seokjin took a sip of his drink, but remained quiet for a beat. You watched as his eyes trailed over you in your costume and, for the first time in a long time, you felt a pang of modesty. It was one thing to have random strangers checking out your body; that was exhilarating. But Seokjin was someone you had to see on a business level quite a few days a week. And the way his smile seemed to grow while he took you in, if only for a moment, it left you feeling a little vulnerable.

“You’ll be cleaning the floor in this area for me, this section of tiles here,” he pointed to the area in front of him that sprawled from the couch to the fireplace.

You nodded and looked around for a broom or a mop, but he waved a hand to a corner where a water bucket and rag sat, a few cleaning supplies stacked around.

“Oh. On my hands and knees, boss?” you asked, looking back at him for confirmation.

And for the first time you could remember, you saw a flash of irritation cross his face. “Y/N, you know what this arrangement is,” his voice, though calm, held a hint of something dangerous that set a tingle to your skin. “You will call me sir as I’ve asked. I know you’re a smart woman, so can you follow that simple instruction?”

His condescending tone was new to you, but the sternness of his expression made you hold your tongue. Right, call him sir, clean the floor on your knees.

So down you went, onto your knees, starting near him and slowly making your way across the floor. And you made sure he had a clear view of your rear from where he sat at all times. You were an entertainer after all and that was what he had paid for. Essentially, Seokjin and clients like him used you as eye candy and you liked it exactly that way.

Once you had made some decent headway, you paused and wiped the back of your hand across your forehead, sitting back on your legs.

“Do the cleaning people at our office get on their hands and knees to get your office floor clean,” you said, half-joking and half-complaining. You decided it might be a good idea to ask Mr. Park to define light cleaning a little better, much-preferring dusting or washing dishes to actually wiping down a floor.

“Y/N, I subscribed to this service because I like to relax and watch, not because I want to talk about our workplace. Let’s leave that outside these doors,” his voice softened in the end and you heard him take a sip from his glass.

You bit your lip. There it was again, his invigorating, cold tone. One or two of your clients had spoken to you similarly, getting off on the fantasy of controlling their maid verbally. But they didn’t know you. And they didn’t affect you quite like this. This was different. “Well...we can talk about something else,” you offered, your voice coy in an effort to appease.

“Or you can shut that pretty little mouth for tonight and get back to cleaning my floor so I can watch your ass in peace.”

You had never heard him speak that way. Not that he was soft-spoken at work, but Seokjin was always jovial and friendly. This kind of dismissive authority was new and, if you were honest, kind of a turn-on.

“Ok, boss.”

You looked back at him with a smirk, greeted by dark eyes. You couldn’t tell if he was truly getting irritated or if he was enjoying your subtle bucking, but either way it was starting to get fun, rebelling against him like this.

“I mean, ok, sir,” you quickly corrected. You lifted your ass up a little higher and he seemed to hum in approval. So apparently Seokjin preferred the A to the T you noted, smiling to yourself.

You continued your work diligently, and at one point he had come to stand over you, watching you closely as you worked, but saying nothing, before just as quietly returning to his couch.

“Your floor is clean, boss,” you said as you rose to your feet, pleased with the work you had done. The tiles were shining and you wondered if you could get your own place to look this nice with as much elbow grease. When you glanced over at Seokjin, however, his mouth was set in a hard line and you realized the source of his displeasure. You hadn’t even done it on purpose this time, just out of habit. But the thrill was the same.

It really seemed to be getting under his skin, the flippancy of his title. He was so adamant about being called by his name at work. You watched the flex in his cheek as he ran his tongue down the inside and you smiled. “Oh, sorry. I mean, sir.”

“You’re doing it on purpose now,” he said. He flexed his fingers, drawing your eyes to his hand where it rested on his thigh. “Since you seem to love playing with the rules, I’m so tempted to punish you properly. But I’ll respect that your contract doesn’t allow me to lay my hands on you.”

“Punish?” you asked. Your smile vanished, replaced with disbelief. What the hell did that mean?

“Your profile said you dance,” he said, quickly changing the subject.

“Oh. Yes, sir.” You wanted to ask what he had meant, but if he didn’t want to talk about it you didn’t want to press it. Yet.

“Dance for me, Y/N,” he asked, reaching towards an end table for a remote. Soon, soft music poured from speakers around the room and Seokjin stared at you, expectantly.

You had done many a private dance before, but it usually involved peeling away layers of your clothes and, as comfortable as you normally felt around Seokjin, it seemed a little premature to be baring more skin just yet. So you settled for a milder tease instead. Moving close to him, you lifted bits of your dress, toyed with your bows, and spent a decent amount of time faced away from him, as you gathered he very much enjoyed looking at your behind.

When you turned back, you were pleased and a little surprised at the effect you’d clearly had. Seokjin was leaned back into the couch, legs slightly spread, hands resting beside him, his drink long forgotten. And his eyes told you everything you needed to know. With his attention glued to you, pupils wide, and the skin of his neck slightly flushed, his arousal was evident. That, and you certainly hadn’t missed the sizeable rise in his pants either.

This was it, the feeling you craved. You didn't like to label yourself, the word exhibitionist feeling too constricting, but having Seokjin watch you, knowing that he was enjoying the look of your body as you swayed your hips for him was beyond satisfying, a reminder of the high you chased when you took on this profession.

You kneeled in front of him, eyes focused on his own. He wasn't speaking, only eyeing you with curiosity and want. He had definitely never looked at you like this in the office.

As you fell into old habits, you held his eyes while you pushed yourself forward, bracing yourself with a hand on his thigh as you rolled your body forward.

You felt his leg stiffen at your touch and saw the movement in his throat, a hard swallow at the contact.

“Did I give you permission to put your hands on me, angel,” his voice came out rougher, deeper, and heavy with the same lust reflected in his eyes.

And angel? That was new.

“N-no, sir,” you hesitated, but didn’t move your hand. He smirked, the effect tugging up the delicate lines of his plump lips at the side. He was enjoying this, you realized, making you slightly nervous with the unexpected firmness in his voice.

He leaned forward, dangerously bringing your bodies closer. Yet you still refused to move your hand, a silent defiance. Because you were finding a distinct thrill in defying him and testing the boundaries of what he would permit. And because it felt like he wanted you to do just that.

“You don't do things in my home without my permission. Is that clear, angel?” he leaned forward slightly, peering down over you as you remained kneeling in front of him, melting a little at the use of his new pet name for you.

He was the same man, still the clear tone in his voice, still the overtly handsome face and gorgeous body, still the comforting, kind eyes. But there was something else there. A roughness you had never seen before, sensual and dangerous.

You felt your own response bubble on the tip of your tongue, but you bit it back as hard as you could as he held your gaze. Your eyes fell to his lap, to the source of the strained fabric, where an impressive tent had formed against the soft, gray seam.

“Could I have permission to touch you?” you asked, staring for another beat before dragging your eyes up to meet his, clear on where your attention had been. You were sure his body’s reaction had given you courage and knowing you could have this kind of effect on him after so little made you crave more.

It didn't escape you that this was wrong, that you were tempting a forbidden fruit. But this was a two-party temptation that Seokjin had started as soon as he let you in his front door. Two people in this room were courting their cravings tonight.

Seokjin raised an eyebrow in response to your question.

“Sir,” you followed up, the word barely a whisper.

A fire seemed to light in the room, suddenly a hundred degrees warmer as you held his eyes, the tips of your fingers still pressed into his thigh as you remained knelt before him. Warmth crept up your own legs and between. His lips parted as if he was going to respond, but closed. He turned his head slightly to one side, and you could see the struggle behind his eyes when he looked away.

He wanted this, you realized, watching him as you had many times before at work. He was calculating, rolling numbers and options around in his head. You gripped his thigh slightly tighter and watched as his eyes re-focused on your face.

A quiet chime rang out, the alarm you had set at the start of the session signaling the end. Bringing you back to your senses, back to Earth. Where Kim Seokjin was your boss and you had better both just forget about this whole thing. Forget about the urge screaming in the back of your mind to reach out and press your fingertips to the hardness on his lap.

You took a breath and forced yourself to stand, hurrying to the fireplace mantle where you had set your phone, flicking off the timer.

You took another deep breath, trying to shake yourself away from the moments before. “Our time is up now. Is there anything else I can do for you before I go, sir?”

You watched as Seokjin bit his lower lip and stood from the couch, subtly adjusting his pants. There wasn't really anything he could do, really. Besides, it was clear you had seen and that you’d boldly asked to see more, though the question remained unanswered.

Seokjin instead gestured to you, guiding you to the front hall as he followed and remaining silent as he helped you with your coat. Once it slid over your arms, you turned back to face him, eyes meeting his own. You tried to stamp down the thoughts in your head, the ones screaming at you to act on your hormones. But sense had to come first, you chided yourself. No matter how close he was standing to you now.

“Y/N…” he whispered in a quiet voice and took a step towards you, pressing you back against the wall of the hallway, breaking the evening’s rule of not touching you. But you weren't highly concerned. At that moment, you definitely were interested in his touch.

Seokjin placed his hands lightly on your hips, leaning closer to you, lips dangerously close to your own. You thought about it hard. The sexual attraction was clear between you both and a barely controllable part of you wanted to make the first move and kiss those plush, pink lips, to know if they were even better than your dreams.

“We’ve been here before,” he said in a barely audible whisper, followed by a light chuckle.

“What?” you asked, vaguely listening, too caught up in his intense stare.

His hands traced your hips beneath your coat and you held your breath as his fingers brushed you through the soft fabric. His warm breath tickled your cheek as your eyes bounced between his soft lips and the depth of his eyes.

He exhaled heavily and pulled his hands away from you, instead placing them on the wall at your sides.

Something told you he had been wanting to touch you this way all night, only holding on out of respect of your contract. But you had broken all that with your words. Your mouth had opened a forbidden door you never meant to.

“Y/N, I trust we can keep this discreet and remain professional in the workplace. For both our sakes.”

And just as quickly, the spell was broken. He leaned back, putting a respectable distance between the two of you and offered you a polite smile instead.

You swallowed and gave him a smile of your own. “Yes, sir. And I hope I've convinced you to use our services again.”

* * *

The next three days were filled with a tangled mess of emotions and your desperate attempts to avoid them at all costs. Skipping out on picking up an extra shift on Friday, you spent your long weekend doing everything you could to drown out the constant chatter in your head. Your apartment was spotless, you had baked a cake for your elderly neighbor, and you spent a large portion of Saturday morning color-coding your closet while loud 70s rock music blasted through your earbuds.

But it was useless. All you could think about was Seokjin, thoughts of him unavoidably attacking you at every turn.

Seokjin in his apartment, eyes clinging to every inch of your body. Seokjin staring down at you on his floor, talking down to you, and the joy he seemed to take in having some measure of control over you. The lust giving up secrets deep-set in his intense, earth-toned eyes before he saw you out the door.

At work, he was sweet, encouraging, and humble, all laughs and smiles and teamwork. But the evening you’d spent at his place had given you a peek at a Seokjin you couldn't have imagined. Slightly dominant with a hint of controlling, you wondered if he had always been that way, if this was how he ran his private life or even his personal relationships. Or if it was just a part of the fantasy for him. Or if it was just because it was you.

Finding yourself curled up on your couch in a futile attempt to read one page of the novel in front of you for the fifteenth time, you threw it at your feet in frustration.

Some part of you was worried. Most of your colleagues knew you a certain way. Cheerful, hard-working, and occasionally hot-tempered, you felt they held you in a respectable light. The only people at work who even knew you danced before were Ara, Jihye, and Namjoon. But the first two had become good friends of yours and the latter was still holding onto the hope of getting more tail, so your secret felt pretty safe. But now…

You chewed your bottom lip in worry. Seokjin could potentially fire you over this, easily finding some reason that you belonged elsewhere and end your career just like that. You didn't think he would do it. Both of you were willing adults participating in the same capacity. But he was the CFO and the CEO’s obvious favorite. You wouldn’t stand a chance.

Maybe he would just transfer you to another department, you thought. He didn’t show any signs of embarrassment that night, but as Monday drew closer, your anxiety grew with its approach, worries that things at work were about to get awkward.

Since you had his mobile phone number you even considered texting him to meet and clear any awkwardness beforehand. But you chickened out, reasoning that if he had wanted to discuss anything with you, he would’ve called you on Friday.

But most of all, you thought about the possibility of it being real, both of you wanting each other and giving in no matter the work circumstances. You had felt close to Seokjin before this, not only as an employee of his, but as someone that he cared about on a personal level. You didn't know everything about each other’s personal lives of course, but now you were questioning if you really knew much about him at all.

Clearly, he had interests you weren't aware of. The veil of mystery had someone lessened, his good boy persona now dashed as he clearly enjoyed certain, more decadent pleasures.

You chuckled to yourself. Everyone at work thought they had rumors, when you had the juiciest one of all. Though you certainly didn’t plan to share the information with anyone.

That afternoon, you met Jieun at her place to check on her, bringing her soup, tea, and medicine.

“Jimin told me you earned a mighty fine tip. I knew I could trust you. Am I going to like this guy?”

Her voice only slightly nasally, you were happy your friend was feeling better. But your stomach dropped a bit at the thought of her boldly presenting in front of him, or even more, seducing him into bed if she wanted.

Although, Jieun was a bit of a rebel, definitely preferring to be in charge over her clientele. You hoped she and Seokjin wouldn’t bump heads. Or anything else for that matter.

You shook your head to yourself. What were you thinking? You had no right to be defensive of who Seokjin spent his time with. You tried to convince yourself you were being ridiculous worrying about those kinds of things. But a gnawing had set in the back of your ever-contemplative mind.

You realized Jieun was looking at you expectantly and re-focused. “You'll like him, I think. He’s really good looking. Like really, REALLY good looking. And a little dominating, just a touch really.”

Jieun’s lips took on a one-sided smirk. “Oh, I'll get that out of him real quick.”

“I have a tiny confession to make,” you started and Jieun nodded for you to continue.

“Your client is my boss. At work,” you said meekly.

“What,” she said, sitting forward, now intrigued. “Is that why he tipped so well? Wait, how awkward was that?” Jieun, ever a lover of the dramatic, was more than ready for your gossip.

“It wasn't, not really,” you said, hoping to downplay this situation. “He was definitely different from how he is at work, but...I still felt comfortable.” You dropped your eyes to your lap, recalling the evening for the millionth time in the past two days and still feeling a guilty spark travel up your spine at how much you had enjoyed it.

“Comfortable enough to suggest touching him while staring at his very prominent erection,” you admitted before biting your lip.

“Holy shit!” Jieun laughed and you joined her, hoping a laugh about it would calm the strong feelings of your desire. “Well, things like that can happen. Best to laugh it off. I'm sorry, bitch. I wouldn't have put you in that situation if I’d known.”

As someone who could usually soothe your nerves about anything, Jieun set a comforting hand on your arm and you tried to cling to that calm.

“If you do get fired though, you can just do this full time. Or come back and dance with me,” she suggested, as if it was clearly the most sensible solution. Although Jieun was trying to comfort you, and although you tried your hardest, talking about everything only seemed to rekindle your nerves. You choked back the anxiety, trying, as you had all weekend, to shake off the trepidation.

Seokjin had indeed tipped really well and it didn’t feel right to you to keep all of that. So you split it with Jieun as a belated thanks for getting you the job in the first place and decided on a long evening of shopping to blow your cut and hopefully lighten your mood.

It didn’t work.

Sunday you spent on the couch, watching movies, calling family, napping and then napping again. You liked to say you conserved yourself for whatever appointment you would have in the evening. But actually you were just unabashedly lazy on the weekends.

This weekend, however, you found yourself unable to relax in your lazy routine, nothing calming your evermore anxious nerves. You had no real reason to be worried, you knew it. But facing him tomorrow was eating away at you. Would your co-workers be able to tell something had happened? Would there be awkward glances and stiff conversations? You didn't know what to brace yourself for, which was much worse than knowing. You couldn't prepare for the unknown. You only hoped that whatever client you had tonight would be enough to get your mind off of Seokjin and get you back your slowly fading sanity.

To your surprise, sometime in the early afternoon, the name lighting up your phone was Jieun’s. Had her cold gotten worse?

“Hey, are you ok?” you asked, wondering if you should have brought her medicine sooner.

“You didn't tell me you fucked him!” an irritated voice responded. You looked at the phone again to make sure someone didn’t have the wrong number, although you knew Jieun’s bitchy voice enough to know it was her.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You essentially stole my client, you bitch, you must have done something,” Jieun responded, but her voice had calmed slightly, leaning more towards mock anger. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Seriously, Jieun, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“That guy you covered for me, your boss. He requested the change to be permanent. He’s your client on Sundays starting today.”

The drop in your stomach caused you to lurch forward a little, a lapse of coordination having you almost fall from the couch. Seokjin? Had requested you permanently? The ringing in your ears kept you from hearing everything your friend mumbled into the phone.

Why? Why would Seokjin want to see you again? Had he forgotten that you would have to face each other tomorrow in the office?

“I guess you made an impression on him and you'll be cleaning his house or whatever else you ended up doing with him, you skank. You better not get in trouble at work though. As much as you’re no fun anymore, I know you worked hard for that job. So don’t be a stupid bitch and throw it away over a good cock.”

An empty pause filled the conversation as you tried to right your thoughts, running through a million scenarios of why on earth he would want you to come back.

“Was the cock good though?” Jieun asked.

“I swear I didn't do anything more than what I told you. I swear it,” you said.

“So you didn’t you fuck him?”

“No!”

Maybe he just wanted to coax you to quit. It still seemed like the most reasonable Seokjin thing to do, especially now that he’d had time to think about things with a clear head.

You swallowed. Or what if he was open to the sexual part? There was no denying the physical attraction. Clearly, he wanted you. And you definitely wanted him.

After the request details came through, you were even more anxious. He had requested that you wear lingerie tonight. Maybe the maid outfit had been too gimmicky for him, but it had taken you aback since he knew exactly who you were and exactly the position you were both in. Had he always wanted to see you in your lingerie? No, Seokjin had never flirted with you or been inappropriate in any way. You couldn't understand what was going through his mind.

But you were a professional and this was your job. True to your nature, you wanted to take it seriously. And that meant if your client wanted lingerie, he was going to get lingerie.

You chose a delicate set, a soft pink bodice with lacy black accents, the matching panties that were almost teasingly sheer. You paired it with black, thigh-high stockings and a simple garter belt, hedging that Seokjin preferred fewer frills and more sleek simplicity in most things in his life.

The thrill seeker in you hoped he enjoyed your efforts and you couldn’t help but imagine his hands tugging at the taut bands, wanting for everything underneath. It was dangerous and crazy, after everything you’d considered since you’d walked away from his door. But it was easy to take solace in the thought that Seokjin felt the same. You both understood the risks and yet he had called you back to his place. And no matter how sinful it felt, you hoped the desire to tug away pieces of both your clothing and his was two-sided.


	3. Chapter 3

Seokjin greeted you at his door with a one-sided smile. He stepped aside just enough to let you pass, but left so little room that your body brushed against his chest, the heady scent of his cologne caressing your senses. It was subtle, but you had spent years learning the non-verbal cues of others, deciphering when someone’s body gave a message, even when their mouth couldn’t. Though it wouldn’t do to get your hopes up this early, so you tucked the interaction away for now.

“I didn't know if you’d come,” he said in a quiet voice after closing the door. You turned to face him in the entryway.

“I'm a professional, you requested me, and I can’t say I mind performing this service for you. So here I am,” you said, lifting your shoulders in a shrug you hoped looked nonchalant. Seokjin dragged a hand through his dark hair and nodded, seemingly amused, if not surprised. Did he really think you wouldn’t come?

You gave him a quick once-over. He was dressed more casually than you’d ever seen him: a cream-colored sweater, sleeves rolled to his elbows and dark, fitted jeans that you immediately decided you preferred to his usual tailored slacks.

He seemed to notice your appraisal, his smile spreading across the rest of his plump lips. He held out a hand, offering to take your coat just as he had the last time. You smiled back and tugged the belt open, pulling apart the buttons and sliding the coat from your shoulders.

You had stacked your confidence in the end, planning to wear your lingerie as armor. If Seokjin only called you over in an attempt to talk you out of your moonlighting, you hoped the sight of you in this outfit would have him changing his tune quickly. How could he think about convincing you to quit when all the blood was rushing to his pants? And if he instead wanted to play the dangerous game of doing anything more, you had decided it was a game two could play.

His nostrils flared, the muscles in his long neck tensing, both barely noticeable. But it was enough to calm your nerves, knowing you’d had the desired effect. You turned on your heel and sauntered into his main room with your head held high, setting your alarm again at his fireplace mantle while he hung your coat.

One hour. This would be easy.

“The place is pretty clean already, but I couldn’t tell you the last time I dusted a damn thing in here.” He stood at the mouth of the entryway hall, eyes on you as he spoke. “Do all the surfaces, the tv, decor. Pretty much everything dust can cling to.”

He looked away after a moment, nodding towards a small duster and a few microfiber cloths sitting on an end table.

“Yes, sir,” you said, glancing around the room to decide on your plan of action before picking up your tools. You performed your task dutifully as he looked on from his seat on the couch, drinkless this time. He seemed content to just watch you again. Quiet music was already drifting from the speakers, but no conversation followed from him after he’d given you his request.

As you lifted another small figurine to wipe down, you decided you’d rather get him talking. There was at least one thing you’d been dying to know.

“You never answered my question, sir,” you said, not bothering to turn to him in the hopes of coming off casually.

When you received no answer, you glanced back at him curiously. Seokjin was still sat on the couch, leaning back into the cushions with one foot crossed over his knee, hands draped over his thighs. His eyes had gone dark and were clearly focused on you, or rather, your body. And that pesky erection had very apparently made its way back to his lap. There was a long moment where your eyes met his before you watched them refocus and acknowledge your face.

“Did you say something?” he asked. You laughed to yourself and set his figurine back down.

“I said, you never answered my question,” you repeated, coyly folding your hands behind your back.

Seokjin took a deep breath and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. “What question was that?”

You walked towards him slowly and his eyes never left you, tracking your every move until you stood at the edge of the couch. It felt good to have his attention like this and it stoked a fire in you, knowing the effect you had on him by just being in the room.

“Whether I have permission touch you,” you asked.

His eyes drifted away from you, tongue pressing between his teeth, clearly contemplating his options. You looked on expectantly, wondering if it was a question he’d hoped to forget. Maybe he truly only wanted to watch you, to have you dangled in front of him like so much forbidden fruit. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for that to be enough for someone. After all, that was what this whole job was about. Though you wanted to prod further, you decided it would be better to leave the ball in his court. If the extent of Seokjin’s desires ended with looking, you wanted to respect that, no matter how much you wished he wanted to explore more.

“Only while you dance,” he responded at last, his decision sounding final enough, though there was a hesitation in his words that gave you doubt. It wasn’t the response you were expecting, you thought to yourself. But it did open up a few possibilities.

You shifted forward, pressing your fingers into the arm of the couch, noting what was the softest leather you’d ever felt. “So...are you asking me to dance?”

He nodded, leaning back into his seat again. There was a tenseness in his broad shoulders that left you still unsure of what he really wanted, but with nothing to go on except his requests, you set your resolve to just do your best with what he asked. And, you hoped, you could loosen him up in time.

Pulling a stool from the minibar, you made a show of swaying your body around it to the music. Again, he hadn’t asked you to remove any clothing and though the urge was strong, you only tugged teasingly at the straps of your clothing, holding his eyes as much as you could, but giving him a fair view of your behind as well.

Once you pushed your prop aside and made it to the floor, spreading your legs as you moved, you remembered he was getting a full view of your very, very sheer undergarments. It set you wondering if you were saving yourself any modesty after all by not just stripping anyway. But Seokjin said nothing and whenever your eyes met his, you found a man only focused on your movements.

You crawled closer and again rested your hands on him as you rolled your body forward towards him. This time he made no comment as you touched his thighs. But you had to admit, something specific was drawing your attention now that you were this close.

“Y/N, your eyes seem a bit preoccupied.” His voice shook you from your concentration and you looked up at him instead, then smiled with no shame when you realized where your attention had been. He returned your smile and it encouraged you to voice your thoughts.

“You just seem like you have a  _ big _ problem. Isn’t that frustrating for you?”

“I’m pretty sure I read the fine print of our contract correctly and solving certain problems for me is strictly prohibited,” Seokjin responded, the tease in his voice clear. Was it a tease? A challenge maybe? But his expression remained playful. You sat back onto your knees, sliding forward and positioning yourself between his legs.

“It's not a heavily enforced contract,” you said, all promises of behaving yourself out the window. If Seokjin wasn’t going to draw the line between you clearly, you would have to make him draw it. Because right now your line was long forgotten and nothing sounded better in the moment than separating him from his pants. And he didn’t exactly make any complaints as he stared down at you on your knees before him.

“And you're saying you would offer that to me?” He hesitated a moment. “Do you always..?”

You shook your head. “I never have before. I'm saying I wouldn't be opposed to helping  _ you _ ,” you emphasized. “You're kind of a special client, after all.”

“Oh, special?” he considered, stroking a hand across his chin in mock contemplation. “And what makes you think you know what I need?”

“I don’t, but I could learn,” you purred, scratching your nails lightly along the fabric of his jeans. “You could teach me.”

You watched his jaw tense, dark eyebrows raising slightly. Calculating.

“I-,” he said, the word fading at the end. You gave another stroke of your nails while he thought. “I’m not sure you want to learn that.”

“Are you saying you aren’t interested?” you asked flatly.

Seokjin swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing.

The dance around your desire was taking its toll on you both, your patience wearing a little thin. Not that you minded a bit of coy banter, but what was the point if he truly wasn’t interested?

You could see the wheels in his mind turning as he considered your words, likely trying to account for the consequences of taking you up on them. But in your mind, you were both adults who wanted something similar. You had made your decision by walking through his door tonight. Though you hadn’t yet worked out how it would affect your position at work if you slept with the boss, but that was an issue for tomorrow.

“What are you willing to do for me, Y/N?” he asked. You pulled yourself up from the floor, slipping your legs on either side of him and sinking into the leather of the couch until you were straddling his thighs. It was a bold move, but at this point you needed him to clearly understand what you wanted.

“Whatever you need, sir. I came here to serve you after all. You called and I came and I did what you asked.”

Seokjin remained quiet, hands resting at his sides, and you continued speaking, hoping to urge him forward.

“And I think you’d very much like if I did something to satisfy the rise in your pants you've pretty much had since I walked through that door.” You were starting to feel a little desperate, like he was making you push him the whole way, and a spark of fear crossed your mind. Would he be cruel enough to reduce you to almost begging before rejecting you in the end? It was a struggle to figure out his angle.

“If you would be open to it,” he breathed, voice almost inaudible, dispelling your sudden worries.

You slid yourself forward, sitting back onto his thighs, leaning your face close to his own.

“I would be, sir.” Your lips curved around the last word, hoping to make sure he felt the full effect of his desired title, something the shudder in his body told you he enjoyed very much.

But there it was again, the same hesitation dangling in his eyes. He was holding back and it made you unsure. You wanted this, caution be damned. Wanted to finally close in on what your dreams had promised all those months ago. You realized then that you had wanted it all along, suppressed lust for him now bubbling to the surface. But you really didn’t want to push him if he wasn’t interested. And his strained silence seemed to give you that message.

“But if that’s not what you want-” you started, pressing your hands against the couch to push yourself off his lap, accepting the rejection.

Seokjin exhaled a heavy breath from his nose and immediately his hands were on your waist, pulling your body to his. As he took up your lips, you released the moan of satisfaction that had been building in your chest.

“Did you have to make me work so fucking hard for it?” you whined into his mouth and he laughed and pulled your body closer, nipping your lip before showering you in more hungry, wet kisses. His lips set off a chain reaction and you felt the pull, felt his fervor as he pressed your bodies every closer. Your hands draped across his shoulders, fingers sliding into his hair just at the base of his neck.

As his lips trailed kisses down your jaw, each one leaving you shuddering against him, you could feel his hardness pressing into your thighs and your longing to feel more of him flew straight to your center.

“Y/N, I have to warn you first,” he started to speak, his warm breath sending tingles across your neck as he spoke.

And then you felt his teeth, pressing into your earlobe, the rush of pain and pleasure wrapping around each other and you wanted it, more of it, right now. A moan escaped your lips and you scratched your fingers along his scalp. His lips pressed a soft kiss against the bite.

“I'm interested in something specific.” His voice was quiet, rolling in your ear and pulling your attention. “If we’re going to do this, you have to want what I want.”

His sincerity gave you pause. There was so much of the Seokjin you had come to know in his tone. Considerate and kind, he was more of the same man you had known for months, the leader you had come to respect. You pushed aside your hormones, ready to hear his request, but knowing you would say yes to almost anything he asked.

“What do you want, sir?”

“I want a submissive partner. I want full submission from you when you’re inside my home. I want to control you and punish you when you disobey me.” His teeth grazed along the tender skin of your neck. “And reward you when you're a good girl for me.”

You smiled to yourself. You knew it, knew that all along he had been holding back his desire to control you, most likely only putting up with your attempts at steering the situation out of respect for your office positions and his own reservations on what going down this path could mean. But this was his real desire and every part of you wanted to submit, wanted to please Seokjin exactly how he wanted.

“I'll do whatever you say, sir,” you said, closing your eyes, lost to the feeling of his teeth as they pressed into your skin again. “I'll let you control me. Teach me.”

His lips stopped with your words and you opened your eyes to find them meeting his own. Focused and serious, he held your gaze for a moment, making sure he had your attention.

“I don’t have any experience in this,” he admitted, voice a little meek. You found the honesty refreshing, the way his eyes softened endearing. His gaze trailed away from yours and you could tell he was a little embarrassed at the confession. “I’ve never been in control of someone else.” A pause. “I've never had the right partner for it.”

And then his eyes were back on yours. “But you, Y/N...”

“I'm not experienced, but I want to try,” you said sincerely. “We can learn together.” 

You thought as you spoke the words. What did it even mean to be a submissive? With your mostly vanilla sex life lending no personal experience in the realm of power play, the obvious answer seemed like being controlled and used by someone else. But Jieun had always talked about the delicacies of relationships like this. A more than experienced female dominant, she liked to educate you over a drink about her escapades, and in this field she had always emphasized the trust and care involved in making a connection like this successful.

You cared about Seokjin from the moment you met him, from the moment he had been friendly and kind to you. He treated you with respect and dignity and never was at a loss for words of encouragement or guidance. And the longer you'd known him, the more your care had deepened.

And as for trust...

“I trust you,” you said, hoping it would reassure him.

Seokjin pressed his lips to yours, this time not hungry, but tender and gentle and you felt something new and unknown blooming in your chest. There was a promise in his kiss, a statement letting you know he understood what he was asking of you and what he was offering.

“I trust you,” he broke away for a moment to murmur, before his lips were on yours again, fervor renewed.

The conversation hadn’t been the type of dirty, pillow talk you expected in the moment, but the intimacy of the words was more sensual, more personal. You had formed a bond here with Seokjin, an agreement to trust each other on a deep, sexual level. An unmistakable excitement followed the idea of stepping into new roles and exploring new sides of each other together. The taboo of your office positions might have lent a little to the excitement as well, but you weren’t interested in thinking about that at the moment.

Seokjin’s hands slid past your hips and down to your backside, fingers dipping beneath the soft material of your undergarments and pressing into the flesh. He was tugging you forward, urging a meeting between the hardness in his lap and the soft barrier of your panties.

As you pressed your heat against the stiffness in his jeans, he groaned into your mouth, fingers digging harder into the plump of your ass.

“Fuck,” he breathed out and a surge of heat flew up your spine, mingling with the warmth of his body so close to yours. And then you felt yourself moving. In one smooth movement, Seokjin had lifted you up and turned your body away from his. His thumbs hooked into the straps of your bodice, slipping it down until your chest was exposed.

“Your body is so beautiful, Y/N. I could stare at you all fucking day,” he panted into your ear as his hands went to your breasts, cupping them in his hands. He caressed the soft flesh there, rough squeezes followed by rolling and tugging your nipples between his fingertips. The sudden, intense stimulation caused you to cry out, half-moaning from the pleasure, half-whining from the pain.

Alright, so maybe you were wrong about him being an ass man.

Changing to the opposite side of your neck, his teeth followed, leaving imprints sure to be future sore spots as he toyed with the flesh there.

One hand left to caress your breast, Seokjin’s other hand slowly crept down between your legs, rubbing circles into the skin of your thighs hesitantly, asking silent permission to move forward. As if it wasn’t alright with you. As if you weren’t already dying to feel his hands on you everywhere.

It wasn’t until his fingers made contact with your thin panties that you realized how badly you had already soaked through them, the evidence of your wet arousal immediately audible.

“Already this wet for me? My dirty girl.” His voice was a low hum in the background of your consciousness, drowned out only by his movements. His thumb made gentle strokes at first, which turned into full finger caresses against your wet mound. You whimpered against him, rolling your hips at his attention, still feeling the hardness in his pants now pressing against your backside.

“Moan nice and loud for me, angel, so I can learn what your body craves.”

You nodded, unable to press any words past your lips, lust pooling as he built up the fire between your legs, fingers rolling against the wet mess of the thin material of your panties. You spread your legs a little more to give him access and permission and he took it immediately, giving your clit a soft pinch. You let out another pained moan, letting your hands land on his thighs, gripping them in desperate need of something to hold onto.

“Good girl,” he murmured and the praise was almost as good as his touch.

His teeth were back on your neck and you felt yourself swimming through the agony of his denial as his fingers rubbed your clit in slow, methodic circles, keeping you dripping for him, but providing far too little stimulation for you to get anywhere. Was this the torture Jieun talked about? If he decided to spend all night teasing you like this, your muddled brain wasn’t sure you would be able to make it.

His fingers dipped lightly against your entrance, threading shapes against the fabric there, firing the sensitive nerves already dripping with your juices.

“Seokjin!” The name escaped you, curled in a tight whine as his teeth left yet another sore spot on your overstimulated neck. He paused for a moment and your breathing escalated, nervous and excited at this new level of the unknown. A long-fingered hand slipped across your bare breasts, down to the exposed skin of your inner thigh, then raised up and landed a sharp smack on the sensitive flesh. The pain shocked you and you cried out again.

“Don't start with me again,” he said, his voice colored dark with authority.

“S-sir…” you corrected yourself, the stinging pain only sending more heat to your core.

“Don't forget it, angel. You said you would be good for me.”

“I will, sir,” you cooed desperately. “I promise.”

His mouth went back to your neck, back to the sore skin as his hand floated back between your legs, squeezing the meat of your thighs, dancing across your heat, but still agonizingly never passing your clothing. After an age, he refocused on your aching clit and your moans joined his movements, desperate noises you hoped were letting him know you wanted more.

“That's right, angel, let me hear you. Tell me what you want.” His lips were pressed against your ear now, his voice alone enough to have you shaking.

“I want to feel your fingers inside of me, please,” you begged. Surely he had teased you long enough. Instead, his fingers stopped and you held your breath.

“Oh?” he said and you could hear the smile on his lips. “Is this frustrating you? Do you want me to stop petting you?”

“No!” you protested, placing a pleading hand over his. “Please don't stop. I just want your fingers inside me so bad, sir, please.”

He flicked your hand aside roughly and returned to his agonizingly slow strokes still blocked by cloth. “I’ll decide when you've earned my fingers rubbing your pussy, raw and bare. Right now I prefer this, making you drip through these panties for me.”

You were at a loss, desperate for his touch, but losing your mind at the slow build in satisfaction. Exactly what kind of treatment had you signed up for?

“Open your mouth,” he whispered, bringing his wet fingers to your lips, before jamming them into your mouth. The taste your own slick coated your tongue, unsurprising since you had fully soaked through your lingerie. How had he gotten you so close to the edge without even touching you bare? At this point, you were ready to sign over everything you owned, everything you were if he would just rip the stupid things off.

Instead, you suckled his fingers while his other hand continued its work and returned you to a whimpering mess, soaking through the flimsy barrier and leaving dark stains on the fabric of his jeans.

He tugged your panties away from your wetness, the sound sloppy and lewd and you heard him chuckle into your ear.

“You're making such a mess, angel,” he purred into your ear, tongue tracing along the shell and making your body shudder against his. Finally, you exhaled internally, more than eager to feel the warm flesh of his hand against you and within.

A familiar chime sounded from the fireplace mantle, signaling the end of his session. But you couldn’t move. Your legs felt like jello and your heart was racing a million miles a minute.

At no point had you imagined that you would both be clothed by now. Before tonight, you knew that if he was truly interested in you, you’d sleep with him and deal with the consequences later.

Yet here you lay, mystified against his broad chest, legs still spread wide, the wetness Seokjin had coaxed from you soaking into the denim beneath you. His toying had brought you to the brink, and yet neither of you wore less clothing than when you'd walked through the door. Well, besides your now exposed breasts.

“You’d better get that,” he said quietly and you shook yourself from your stupor, pulling yourself up from his lap and hurrying to your phone on shaky legs to shut the damn thing off.

Seokjin stood with you, and when you turned back to face him he was smiling down at his pants, brushing his fingers along the stains you had left him.

“I'm sorry about that,” you said because it seemed like the right thing to say.

“I'm not,” he laughed and began walking towards you. You stared at him, frozen like a deer in headlights, still yet unsure what you expected from him, but he only took your hand in his and continued walking. Unfortunately, it was in the wrong direction. Instead of towards where you assumed there were bedrooms, he was leading you back towards the entrance of the apartment.

His hand fell from yours when he reached the hall closet, quickly turning away from you and tugging down your coat. He reached out to hand it over and only spoke when you didn’t move to take it.

“We’re done tonight, angel. It’s time for you to go,” he said, the words taking a moment to soak through your haze. You gaped up at him.

“B-but-” What was he saying? You hadn't even done anything. He had just started, riling you up, toying with your body and twisting the coil inside of you. And if the clear rise still pressing against his jeans meant anything, you still had much more to do tonight. It was nowhere near time for you to go yet.

“Y/N,” he said in a sigh at your inaction, pressing your coat into your arms, pressing further still until you felt the wall behind you against your back. The same wall where he had you pinned before.

“Don’t be impatient,” Seokjin’s voice cooed. The words did little to soothe you, your head still hazy, thoughts still spinning from everything that had happened in the last hour. The shock of being so unceremoniously told to leave was too much to handle.

“Please don’t leave me hanging like this,” you breathed, begging him with your eyes. You were ready to be whatever he wanted, to be at the mercy of those hands all night. You had told him as much. But being brought so far to the edge only to be left dangling like was too much. Much more than a newly christened submissive could take.

He cursed below his breath, eyes taking in your disappointed face while his hands traced the soft lines of your lingerie before settling on your hips.

“You make this so difficult when you look at me like that,” he said softly before his lips were on yours again.

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer as he kissed you, begging for entrance with your tongue. He parted his lips slightly, teasing your tongue with the tip of his own, only to pull back, his hands sliding up, tugging up your bodice and covering your breasts.

His forehead was pressed against yours, cheeks flushed, pupils giving up his truth. He wanted you in this moment as much as you wanted him, those wide, darkened lenses unable to lie as well as his mouth.

“Go,” he said, taking a steadying breath before leaning back. He seemed to reign in his feelings, swallowing them down. “Think about this, Y/N, if you really want to do this with me. And if you want to continue, come when you're scheduled again.” A gentle smile, the smile you had gotten to know so well these past six months. “If you don’t, we’ll just pretend like it never happened.”

“That’s a little unfair to say to me after what we’ve done tonight,” you complained.

“I’m a humble man. I may be infinitely handsome, but you may not really want what I have to offer once you have a clear head. Or rather, what I want to explore.” He gave your hips another squeeze before leaning away from you. “Go. Give it some thought.”

You nodded reluctantly, slipping your coat over your shoulders.

“And none of this affects work, ok? At work, I'm still just Seokjin and you're just Y/N, ok? I'm trusting you.”

“I know. We agreed to trust each other,” you said.

One last wet kiss and he had you out the door, all but stumbling to your car in a blue-ovaried daze.

The ache between your thighs was unbearable, but it was minuscule next to the fire tearing through your body at that moment, burning a path for the new feelings that were growing in its wake: A new, carnal longing for your boss, Kim Seokjin.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back to your apartment was a trial in agonizing restraint. Passion and need, raw, real and blazing rippled along your skin the entire ride, dissatisfaction steadily mounting as you were headed in the opposite direction of your desire. When you finally stormed through your front door, you were ready to claw yourself out of your own body.  
   
What had just happened to you? You couldn't remember the last time you'd found yourself this sexually frustrated. The feel of Seokjin's lips on yours, the way his tongue felt sliding across your ear and neck, the way his hands made you weak, melting you into a puddle with adept fingers. The memories were burning you from the inside. Your boss had left you desperate, with a deep scratch that only your favorite vibrator could attempt to itch.  
   
As you tossed your coat onto the couch, your phone began singing from within one of the pockets and you dove for it, some foolish part of you hoping it might be him calling you to come back and finish what you'd started. You'd gladly go.  
   
But instead it was your mother's face that lit up the screen, the visual pulling a defeated groan from your lips. You weighed your options as the rings went by. You could ignore the call in favor of your vibrator, which you wholeheartedly knew wouldn't bring you enough satisfaction. Or you could answer the call from the last person on the planet you wanted to talk to when you were this agonizingly horny. Tough choice.  
   
The ringing ceased while you thought, making your decision for you. Or so you thought, but then your phone started up its warble again. So she was in one of those moods, you acknowledged with a heavy sigh. You knew your mother wouldn't stop dialing until you picked up and it was probably in your best interest to answer, lest she show up at your door in a panic.  
   
So dutifully, you tamped down your illicit thoughts of Seokjin and the multitude of smoldering fires he had stoked in you and swiped to answer.  
   
"Y/N? Y/N?!" a high-pitched voice slurred through the speaker as you threw yourself onto your couch.  
   
"Mom? Are you drunk?" Your mother wasn't usually the type to drink to excess, and it made you anxious for a moment to hear her in such a tipsy state.  
   
"Y/N," she said, stumbling over the syllables of your name again. "I haven't talked to you in weeks! Have you forgotten about me?"  
   
"No, Mom," you replied, worrying whether she was somewhere safe. "Just been busy with work. Are you drunk? Are you at home?"  
   
"God, you sound like...like me nagging you when you were younger,” she said, sounding every bit the whiny teen that needed to be looked after. “Yes, I had a few drinks. Yes, I'm home." You breathed a sigh of relief.  
   
"Is Seungjun there with you?" you asked, hoping your mom's boyfriend was at least watching after her while she got sloshed.  
   
"He's around here somewhere. You know this house is way too big to keep tabs on him. He'll find his way to bed at some point."  
   
Seungjun, your mother's much younger and quite wealthy fiancé had insisted she move into his estate house after his proposal a few months ago and your mother jumped at the opportunity to leave her modest apartment. Although it annoyed you that he was closer to your age than he was to hers, to his credit, he treated your mother like a queen and for the first time since the nasty split with your dad, she was glowing every time you saw her.  
   
"I just wanted to catch up and check on you, honey," she said, and you settled in for what was sure to be one of your mother's long and apparently inebriated talks. You loved the woman dearly, but now didn't exactly feel like the ideal time for mother-daughter bonding.  
   
As she caught you up on the latest, fabulous vacation Seungjun had whisked her away on, you found the fire inside you from earlier waning, morphing into something more tired and tame.  
   
"So, have you started dating someone yet? I feel like I haven't heard you mention anyone since that Sehun boy," she said. The question made your stomach drop, considering where you'd been earlier.  
   
"No," you answered simply, hoping your nonchalance would fool your mother, the woman who could usually read you like a book. "I'm not really interested in dating right now, Mom," you continued, praying she would stop there.  
   
"And there's nothing wrong with that, honey," she said. You could hear the follow up coming a mile away. "Is there any particular reason why?"  
   
"No," you grumbled in irritation. Did you really have to talk about this now?  
   
"Y/N. I know how you get about your relationships." Even after a few drinks, your mother still knew how to hit hard when it came to your love life. It was like the woman had a sixth sense, some light flickering on in her head as soon as you so much as looked at a man.  
   
"Mom-" But she pressed on.  
   
"Just because you took off your clothes for a living doesn't mean you don't deserve someone who makes you happy."  
   
You sunk down further into the pillows of your sofa, wishing they would swallow you whole so you wouldn't have to have this conversation. It wasn't the first time your mom had brought this up and it likely wouldn't be the last considering she mentioned it after every boyfriend you'd had since college.  
   
Maybe you had gone through a rough patch of self-esteem or two during your early days of exotic performance, but you were well past it at this point. You knew your worth. No, your issue was no longer your belief in yourself. You were just convinced you didn't have the capacity, and at this point the desire, to be someone's girlfriend.  
   
“Mom…”  
   
“I'm serious, honey. You always have a blue period after these breakups and I worry about you." A long pause followed her words and you knew she was gauging whether she would get anywhere with you right now. Either that or she had passed out on whatever expensive chaise she was probably spread out on. "I was able to find love again. Can you blame me for wanting the same for my only daughter? My brilliant, beautiful, stubborn baby?”  
   
“I'm glad you found your happiness, Mom. And I know stripping doesn't mean I deserve any less than anyone else. I liked stripping. I’m just not interested in anyone right now, alright?” You kept your tone soft, acknowledging that your mother only wanted to see you happy.  
   
“Ok, honey,” was all your mother said in response. You knew it wasn't the kind of "ok" that meant she would let it go, but just for now she would drop it. A sudden exhaustion had fallen over you and now the only things you desired were a hot bath and a long night with your pillow.  
   
"I'll let you get to sleep," she yawned, clearly thinking of her own rest as well. "Come visit me soon, I miss you. And I want to show you the new bathroom! Seungjun let me remodel the whole thing and it's an absolute dream."  
   
"I miss you too, Mom, love you. I promise to visit soon."  
   
You hung up in a very different place than you had been when you walked through the door. The last person you had wanted to think about tonight was Sehun. Perfect Sehun with his perfect job and perfect smile and more than perfect package. But that was where perfect and reality collided. Arrogant, inattentive, and serious to a fault, he never really wanted to do anything fun or adventurous. Oh, and then there was the cheating, that hadn't been quite so perfect either.  
   
You stewed over your mother's words. Even on days where you felt your most confident, there must have been some part of you that really did think you deserved less. Otherwise, why would you have put up with that mess of a relationship for as long as you did, only ending it when he wanted to?  
   
You peeled off your soiled lingerie and stepped into the warm, bubbly water filling your tub with the soothing scents of rose and lavender. The urge to sate your baser needs had faded away in your contemplation. Thanks to your mother, all you could think about was what you really wanted.  
   
Of course, stripping had been fun and exciting and you would never change your past for any reason. Landing this dream job was fulfilling as well, bringing you a sense of success to match all your hard work in school.  
   
Your face sank beneath the bubbles as you thought. Why had you even dated Sehun in the first place? Maybe that had been the crux of the problem. He had expectations, but maybe you hadn't figured out your own enough to know exactly what you were looking for.  
   
At this point in your life, even romance felt cliché and unrealistic. So what had you been expecting if not that? And what did that mean you wanted now?  
   
You had spent part of the day tempting some kind of sexual gratification with Seokjin, your boss and the only man that was really off limits to you. What was your end game with him? What could possibly come of exploring what you had offered to explore with him?  
   
You finished your bath with your thoughts weighing heavy and headed to bed with fewer answers about your true desires and more questions about what exactly you wanted from this situation.  
   
Parading around in nothing for strangers was one thing, but fooling around with Seokjin was rife with consequences. Would you really be able to keep up pretenses at work knowing what you were doing? Would you get caught? Was he really even interested or was he just playing you for a fool? You had told him you trusted him, but should you have given that up so easily?  
   
Your bedsheets were suffocating, everything that touched your skin setting off your senses and keeping you in constant rotation. You were sure you had fooled yourself into thinking sleep was possible. But at some point you had drifted off, and when your alarm sounded you woke up surprisingly refreshed, your thoughts having untangled themselves in your dreams.  
   
At the end of the day, it was just sex, that was it. And there was nothing wrong with that. You and Seokjin were both adults and if he was serious about exploring this new relationship with you, you didn't want to say no. Most of your past relationships had been about two people looking for what everyone was supposed to want: love, family, and the future. For once, you decided, you just wanted to explore something for fun.  
   
Now the job would be to figure out if Seokjin was as serious as you were. Today needed to be a test. If Seokjin was serious about exploring a sexual relationship with you, you needed him to prove it. With all his hesitation from the night before, you needed a clearer signal.  
   
You hedged that he probably thought you wouldn't want to continue with him after he sent you away so unsatisfied last night, that he wanted you to think about things and chicken out. Well, you'd thought and here was your answer, loud and clear for him.  
   
You looked over yourself in the mirror. Clothing was again going to serve as your armor and you planned to be well-prepared for battle. Your soft, white blouse was long sleeved, with the first button undone; just enough to be dangerous. The little lace details kept it feminine and professional enough.  
   
You tucked that into a very form-fitting, dark-colored miniskirt, although calling it mini might have been generous. You had never worn anything that showed this much leg to your workplace, but if this was the game you needed to play then you planned to play it like a champion. The expensive materials were certainly work-appropriate for the most part. Once you slipped on your sky-high black stilettos, you gave yourself a once-over in the mirror. Was it too much? You desperately needed a second opinion and you couldn't very well text your mother after your conversation last night.  
   
You sent a picture to Jieun, your night owl of a friend that you hoped hadn’t yet gone to bed.  
   
**Jieun** : _Yawn. If you’re going for the hot secretary look, you’re nailing it. Skirt’s still too long for me though. And undo that second button, show off those pretty tits._  
   
**Jieun** : _What’s this about? Are you off today?_  
   
**Y/N** : _I’ll catch you up later, but I’m trying to get his attention today. Yes? No?_  
   
**Jieun** : _Consider it gotten._

“Whoa, Y/N. Whose boner are you chasing today?”  
   
You smiled at the reaction. Even though it wasn't coming from the right mouth, it confirmed that your target had hit the mark.  
   
“Definitely not yours, Min,” you responded through a wry smile as you set your things on your desk. The walk to your cubicle had been uneventful, many people not even giving you a second glance. You hoped that lack of attention meant you wouldn’t be getting any nasty calls from HR during the day.  
   
“Good for you then, since my pants remain shockingly relaxed,” the blond at the desk behind you responded. He stood up, giving you a not-so-subtle once over from top to bottom, ending with one of the smuggest smiles you’d ever seen on his face.  
   
“Seriously, you do remember we have a staff meeting this morning, right?" he intoned in his low drawl of a voice. " _I_ might have good taste, but others in that meeting will be thinking about something entirely different than weekly reports.”  
   
Painfully cocky and with a smart mouth to match, Yoongi had never been shy about giving his opinion on things in a loud and clear fashion, whether someone asked for it or not. Which would be fine if he’d earned the arrogance through standout performance, but that never seemed to be his way. Hired not long before you, he would often show up with a clear hangover and you were half sure you'd seen him sleeping at his desk more than once. But his work was adequate compared to the rest of the team, he seemed to know his stuff, and Seokjin inexplicably put trust in the man. Though sometimes he would be paired with you, Jihye, or Ara to make double sure clients were handled properly.  
   
“Morning, all!” a bright voice full of cheer and summer called to the two of you and you glanced back to see Seokjin’s secretary smiling at you both as she walked over to your work area. You recognized the look she gave you, the subtle glance at your slightly exposed cleavage, then to Yoongi, before looking away and quickly checking her own. When you spent your nights taking off your clothes for a living, women often unconsciously compared themselves to you, just as you were sure you sometimes did. Returning her smile, you really hoped you hadn’t made her uncomfortable, but Yoongi’s voice interjected in the silent exchange.  
   
“Morning, beautiful,” he chucked over you in a flirty tone that had you rolling your eyes. “Now there’s a gorgeous girl that anyone would love to get behind and she doesn’t even have to whip out her tits, eh?” he said, lowering his voice to something mischievous at the end.  
   
Your eyes went back to Sooyoung, not sure what she’d heard, but she was definitely blushing at his words. And you swore she was hiding an embarrassed smile as she hurried over to her desk just outside of Seokjin’s now closed office door. You groaned in disgust.  
   
“Real smooth, Min.”  
   
He only chuckled quietly and sat himself back down into his office chair, propping an expensive looking leather shoe up onto his desk. Considering that you'd never heard him use the words "beautiful" and "gorgeous" toward anyone aside from Sooyoung, it sometimes made you feel protective of her. Though you hadn't really gotten to know her as well as Jihye and Ara, Sooyoung was never anything but sweet and professional. She definitely deserved attention from someone classier than Min Yoongi.  
   
"Wow, Y/N. Did you dip into the wrong closet this morning?" Jihye was stood casually next to her desk, sipping from her coffee cup which was already marked with her heavy, red lipstick. She brushed aside some of the fringe from her short black hair and gave you a once-over, nodding her head in quiet approval. As the one who often joked about coming to raid your closet for your previous job's wardrobe, you could tell that Jihye was admiring your getup more than anything.  
   
"Bitchin' shoes," she said, giving a final nod and slumping herself lazily into her chair. You wondered if she might be the one nursing a hangover this morning.  
   
Ara had snuck in behind Jihye, eyes widening as they landed on you before she hurried to her desk. Her look definitely gave you pause. Had you gone overboard? You were starting to regret your fashion choice for the day. Maybe your judgment had been clouded by last night and your actions really were a little extreme. Still, the only real difference in these clothes and your usual work attire was a few undone buttons and a barely shorter skirt. Ok, a lot shorter, but was it really cause for this kind of attention? And if, excluding Min, these were your friend's reactions, would the judgment once you reached the staff meeting be that much worse?  
   
You stepped out of your cubicle and into the aisle, planning to head to the bathroom and reassess yourself. Maybe you really should run home and change.  
   
Then you heard Seokjin's tight, high laughter echoing across the floor. He was heading away from Namjoon's office and you knew his next stop would be near the five of you, always making a point to check in with his team in the mornings.  
   
You swallowed. This was it, the moment of truth. In your best case scenario, Seokjin would pull you into his office and you could both talk candidly about the evening before. In your worst case scenario, he would pull you into his office and send you home, maybe even fire you on the spot. You bit your lip, muscles tensing at the thought, and retreated back into your cubicle.  
   
“Morning, all. How was everyone’s weekend?”  
   
Since your desk was closest to the front, Seokjin leaned an elbow over the side, greeting you all with his usual half-smile. As his eyes slid past you, you realized you were holding your breath. But if he'd seen anything he liked, he gave absolutely no indication, his gaze moving on to everyone else.  
   
"Oh, I went to my sister's wedding on Saturday!" Ara piped up, her soft voice bubbly with excitement as she tugged out her phone. "She had it at that really pretty temple by the lake where we had our holiday party a couple of years ago."  
   
"Oh, I totally forgot!" Jihye said, pulling herself up from her chair. "Let's see the pictures."  
   
You hurried over with Jihye to look at the pictures on Ara's phone, casually standing next to Seokjin who looked on as well. As Ara prattled about the fancy service, you took a cautious, sideways glance at Seokjin. He noticed your attention and gave you a simple wink before turning his focus back to the phone.  
   
That was it. Seokjin's winks were nothing out of the ordinary. Other than that, he wasn't giving you anything. Nada. Zip. Zilch. No reaction.  
   
You made a point of heading back to your desk slowly, but when you sat down, Seokjin hadn't looked in your direction at all, instead having turned his attention to Jihye and asking after her parents.  
   
Yoongi had spent the entire exchange on his phone, openly uninterested in wedding pictures or idle chatter. Sooyoung made her way over to look at pictures as well and, slightly defeated, you pulled out your own phone.  
   
**Y/N** : _My tits are literally falling out of my shirt and he's acting like I’m wearing a potato sack._  
   
**Jieun** : _Give it some time, you just got there right? He can't very well rip off your clothes in the middle of your office on a Monday morning._  
   
**Y/N** : _I wouldn't mind :'(_  
   
**Jieun** : _My impatient bitch ❤_  
   
**Y/N** : _Fuck you._

* * *

Half an hour later and you were all heading into the conference room for your weekly meeting. The room was enormous considering the company only had about one-hundred staff members. Everyone, from the CEO to the front-door receptionist attended each week, listening to department heads drone on for an hour, sometimes two, depending on how blustering they felt or what changes had happened in the world of finance.  
   
You took up your usual seat which, just your luck, happened to be next to Seokjin. Any other week that fact wouldn't have even crossed your mind. But after last night, everything felt so different to you.  
   
But Seokjin hadn't given you any reason to expect something different. In fact, it was him that stressed last night that things at work should stay the same. So you attempted to follow his example and pretend like nothing had changed between you.  
   
You decided it was a little desperate anyway, trying to garner the same attention on your ass that he had given you less than twenty-four hours ago. If he was true to his word, come your next scheduled evening you would have more opportunity to test his interest. You grumbled internally, less than satisfied with your forced maturity.  
   
You felt your phone vibrate as soon as you settled into your usual seat at the enormous conference room table and tugged it from your notebook, expecting another quip from Jieun.  
   
But after seeing the name on the notification, you glanced up and spotted Namjoon, his eyes gleaming as he watched you intently. He was seated further down the table near his team, but his stare was solely focused on you, eyes narrowed and mildly suggestive, the hint of a smile playing at his lips.  
   
You dropped your gaze back to your phone and swiped open the message.  
   
**Namjoon** : _Baby girl! 😍🔥👅💦_  
**Namjoon** : _How can I dream about giving up on you when you walk in here looking like a twelve-course meal?_  
   
You put a hand over your lips, hoping it hid your smile. Again, it may not have been coming from the source you wanted, but the attention was appreciated.  
   
Truthfully, Namjoon should've given up on you months ago. He'd been one of the managers to interview you during your application to the company, and you'd both been equally shocked by seeing each other in that small conference room.  
   
He swore to you later that your hiring had been solely on your merits, but from then on he'd casually pursued you, often referring to your meeting again as destiny. Never pushy, his flirting had been mostly a complimentary ego boost. But you were still dating Sehun when you were hired, and even when that relationship ended you never let yourself give in to Namjoon's advances, no matter how cute his dimples were when he smiled at you. In this moment, you were wondering if that was a mistake.  
   
The CEO had already begun speaking when your phone gave another light buzz at your fingers.  
   
**Namjoon** : _This is going to be a hard meeting to get through, if you know what I mean_ 🍆  
**Y/N** : _You used to pay me to keep you that way._  
**Namjoon** : _Used to. Now all I want is a chance to make you smile every day, baby girl. 😢 Can I pay you for that?_  
   
He had definitely succeeded this time, your lips slowly stretching into a wider grin. Namjoon was definitely a charmer. But it wasn’t fair. The one you wanted this type of attention from was currently sat next to you, taking notes in his black, leather-bound notebook and, for all intents and purposes, ignoring you and your attire.  
   
You pulled back, straightening up in your chair and mentally scolding yourself. Seokjin had never made any sort of advances on you before. Why would today be any different, no matter what you wore, no matter what had transpired between you the evening before?. Professionalism always came first. You learned that about him after the drunken night you'd spent talking at the bar all those weeks ago. If he had been sweet enough to haul your blackout drunk self home and not mention it afterward, he was enough of a gentleman to keep any suggestive advances out of the workplace.  
   
You ignored the next buzz of your phone, instead focusing on the actual reason you were at the meeting. Though accounting might have been a dry field, you still wanted to stay on top of how the company was faring and what projects were currently going on.  
   
When it was Seokjin's turn to speak for his department, he gave a casual report of everyone's latest cases. Surprisingly, he even brought up your accomplishments with your client's most recent case. It was just like Seokjin to highlight his team's strengths when it was really more thanks to his guidance that your team succeeded than anything else.  
   
He called on you and you gave a brief summary of what you had been working on to the room, trying to keep it short and sweet to not bore anyone else to tears.  
   
“The client was very pleased that we caught the change and it’ll save both parties quite a lot of fees. Other than that, nothing further to report.” A short silence followed and you glanced up at Seokjin. He gave you the brief shadow of a pointed look, one you had only received recently and the prompt left your mouth before you could catch it.  
   
“-sir.”  
   
He seemed happy with your answer, continuing his report as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. You gripped your phone, fingers nervously wrapping around the tiny piece of technology. Why had you said that? More importantly, how had he drawn that out of you in the middle of all these people, your colleagues that you saw every day. Would anyone notice the strange beat of behavior? A quick glance around met you with sleepy faces and disinterested stares, much to your relief.  
   
And so the meeting droned on, with each department giving their reports and anecdotes and mildly inspiring talks. Your concentration waned, thoughts uncontrollably rolling back to the night before. You lost track of the topic completely as you allowed yourself to wallow in your lewd memories, uncertain, thanks to Seokjin's apparent disinterest, that you would be having an opportunity like that again.  
   
A sudden, electric shock traveled along your skin, causing you to stiffen slightly in your seat. Looking down at your lap, you saw a hand pressed lightly against the bare skin of your thighs. Long, slightly curved fingers began brushing against the sensitive skin there and you couldn't help but hold your breath. Your eyes followed the arm up to its owner, where Seokjin sat next to you. But he wasn’t looking at you, his attention instead focused on the manager currently speaking, cheek leaning casually against his opposite hand. Though he gave up no emotion, his side profile was tragically handsome and you swore you could stare at that face all day. But the look of him wasn’t what was making your nipples harden beneath your blouse.  
   
His forearm rested against the arm of your chair, fingers now lightly sweeping against the skin of your thighs, drawing soft, nonsense shapes on top. The movement was subtle, almost innocent as if he did it absentmindedly. The silky pads of his fingers moved without purpose, lightly rubbing your skin just at the hem of your absurdly short skirt.  
   
You shivered a little from the contact, involuntarily squeezing your thighs together at his touch and his hand paused, letting you know he felt the reaction. You spared him a glance, swearing that the corner of his mouth was upturned slightly more than usual. And then his fingers resumed their dance.  
   
You looked away quickly, not wanting to draw any attention to the exchange between the two of you. You were pretty sure the movement was hidden by the table in front of you both, but if anyone were to lean at just the right angle, they might catch the action and you didn't want to chance it.  
   
Your breathing hitched slightly as his fingers pressed with a little more force, gently massaging the skin with a more definitive purpose and pulling your memories to the foreground.  
   
Pockets of heat burst across your skin, the rich desire from last night returning tenfold, setting you on edge in the middle of this packed board room.  
   
The move was innocent enough that it only felt slightly inappropriate, but specific enough that you knew he was doing it on purpose. To test the theory, you adjusted yourself in your seat, spreading your thighs slightly further apart.  
   
His hand paused again for only a moment before continuing its teasing strokes. As the meeting wore on, you could feel the tips of his fingers slipping further inward towards the skin of your inner thighs. But never any higher, towards the place you were once again desperate to feel his touch. He only ever brushed the edge of your skirt, never taking the opportunity to dip beneath. It drove you mad and heightened your need for him at the same time. You didn't dare push him away.  
   
He kept up his teasing for the remainder of the meeting, keeping you simmering while highlighting your dissatisfaction from the night before. What was he playing at with this move? Was this his way of saying he knew how you felt?  
   
From this simple touch, you could feel the dampness forming between your thighs, the heat rushing back into your chest. If he would only move up just a little, he could feel the effects that his toying was having on you.  
   
You were pretty sure he could finger you under this table and no one would be the wiser. But you didn't reach for his hand, not wanting to push him forward in case he stopped altogether. The teasing was agonizing, but it felt so good. You didn't want it to stop.  
   
And then he was pulling his hand away, and the rest of the room bled back into your focus. People were pulling out their chairs and gathering their things. Seokjin scooped up his notebook and stood to meet the approach of the CEO who pulled him into a strong handshake and clap on the back. You watched him head out of the room, a million questions spinning in your mind, least of all if you were going to have to find a new pair of underthings.  
   
"Hey, Y/N. Can I ask you about that last case? I didn't even know that law had changed." Ara was suddenly standing beside you and you shook your head briefly, forcing yourself out of your seat and back down to Earth.  
   
You lost track of Seokjin after that, pouring yourself instead into your work for the morning. Ara and Yoongi needed your help on a case file with a similar problem you'd faced last week. It was well beyond time for you to update some of your client's notes and meet with a few of the actuaries. And you spoke to a few of your top clients on the phone to clarify some of their tax filings.  
   
But deep inside all you wanted was to talk to Seokjin. Why? Why had he done that? Was it meant to let you know he was interested? Was he playing you for a fool, just teasing you because he knew he could?  
   
As the day wore on and your attention was drawn further into your actual work, it was Namjoon who found his way over to your desk.  
   
"Hey, we're all heading out for lunch, you guys in?" he asked, casually leaning against the side of your cubicle. The rest of your team quickly agreed, ready for a well-deserved break. It was normal for you all to have lunch together, although a group lunch definitely wouldn't give you a chance to talk privately with Seokjin.  
   
As if on cue, your boss walked by the group on the way to his office in an apparent hurry.  
   
"Hey Jin, are you joining us for lunch?" Namjoon shouted over towards him, casually tossing out his friendly nickname for the man. Seokjin gave a polite wave, then handed a few folders off to Sooyoung before moving towards the door to his office.  
   
"Can't today. I have a conference call,” he said quickly, face apologetic. “You guys enjoy."  
   
The place everyone settled on was within walking distance to your office. Along with your team, Namjoon's group made another six that worked under him. It was either brilliant hiring managers or a stroke of dumb luck that you all got along so well. You knew for a fact that things weren’t so peaceful in every department.  
   
Amid jokes and mild discussions about work, you found yourself quieter than usual. Today you couldn't help but be internally focused, and as you munched through your lunch you tried to listen in on others conversations as some form of distraction from the thoughts bouncing inside your head. You were trying to follow the pair nearest you in a strange yet heated discussion about the economic effects of the Hundred Years' War when someone spoke up louder from across the table.  
   
"Namjoon, the food is on your plate, not across from you." Yoongi's voice drew your attention away and you found yourself again in the line of Namjoon's heavy stare.  
   
"Maybe so. Though there are things not on my plate that I wouldn't be opposed to eating," he said casually, smirking at you before taking a sip of his water.  
   
"Gross," Jihye complained. "Can we have one lunch without you drooling over Y/N? She clearly doesn't want to fuck you, Namjoon, shit." As aloof as she often tried to portray herself, Jihye was consistently protective of anyone she called a friend. Ara giggled alongside her, giving you a sympathetic smile.  
   
It was sweet of your friends to come to your defense and you giggled in stride while Namjoon took a good ribbing from a few of the guys on his team. You were happy that your company was the way it was. At least between your teams, somehow managed to feel like a family, with easy going managers like Seokjin and Namjoon, and even CEO Min who often treated staff much more like a stern grandfather than the head of a high-profile, billion dollar company.  
   
You sighed a little as you looked Namjoon over. He really was attractive and you still hadn't come up with a solid excuse for why you'd never given him a chance. It just never felt right in your gut. The thoughts brought you back to the contemplation you'd had the night before.  
   
Sex with Namjoon had been great, but what would be your end game? You were pretty sure he meant to make a girlfriend out of you and you had failed in that arena enough times to know it probably wasn't best for you right now. Plus, you didn't want there to be hard feelings if, like the rest of your relationships, this one didn't pan out either.  
   
Namjoon seemed to notice your attention on him, winking an eye at you. You smiled, but returned your attention to your plate thinking it wiser not to give him any false hope.  
   
As starved as you felt from last night, you could honestly admit to yourself that you wouldn't mind dragging Namjoon away to the bathrooms and letting him fuck you senseless. It would definitely satisfy the itch that had been twisting through you for half the morning. Truthfully, you were grateful he was only sitting across from you. You had a feeling that, had he gotten his hands on you, you would’ve taken any opportunity to use him to exercise your frustrations. You knew them to be very good hands, after all.  
   
"Oh, we've been here a while. I think it's time to head back," one of Namjoon's team members pointed out. Everyone mumbled, tummy's full, and began to gather their things to pay and head out.  
   
As the others headed towards the door and you stood from your seat to join them, Namjoon’s hand encircled your own.  
   
“I think that's the first time I've seen you looking at me that way since you started working here. What's on your mind, baby girl?"  
   
“Mr. Kim," you replied playfully. "You should probably stick to calling me by my name during office hours before Jihye rips your throat out.” He chuckled, stepping a little closer and lowering his voice.  
   
“And after office hours? Can I call you what I want then?” The depth of his tone was like silk against your ear, calling up memories of the night you'd shared all that time ago. Your eyes settled on his and he raised an eyebrow, no doubt surprised that your rejection wasn't as immediate as usual.  
   
“Y/N! Hurry your ass up!” Jihye’s impatient voice rang out from the restaurant’s entrance. You blinked, coming back to your senses and tugging your hand from his.  
   
“I'll see you around,” you rushed out the words and hurried along after your friends, happy to make your way back to the office.  
   
You noticed Yoongi lingering at Sooyoung's desk when you returned, overhearing her mention that Seokjin would be tied up in meetings all afternoon. There was nothing for it, your need to finally talk to him. So instead, you threw yourself into your work for the rest of the afternoon, pushing away whatever distracting thoughts kept bubbling up in your mind.  
   
As the end of the day drew nearer and your colleagues headed out one by one, you gave up, planning to head home and drown your concerns in a bottle of cheap wine and maybe some salty takeout.  
   
Just as you shut down your system you saw your illustrious boss finally return from wherever he'd been all afternoon. He stopped at Sooyoung's desk, handing her another bundle of papers before apologizing to her profusely and turning to head into his office. He noticed you still at your desk, giving you a coy wink before heading in.  
   
It was enough to encourage you out of your seat.  
   
“Hey, boss?" you asked after him before he could head inside. "Can I please talk to you?”  
   
Seokjin paused at his door, glancing back at you with a smile. “You know my office is always open.”  
   
You hurried over and through the entrance. “Privately?” you asked a bit quieter, throwing the door behind you an anxious glance.  
   
“Oh. Of course.” Seokjin, already at his desk, held down the intercom on his phone. “Sooyoung, why don’t you head home. My schedule is finally cleared. Thanks for the hard work today.”  
   
He motioned for you to close the door and then take a seat across from him. His office smelled just like always, like an earthy forest on a warm summer day. As you took a seat on the buttery leather, you decided the fragrance at his apartment was slightly different, deeper and a bit more sensual.  
   
“Is everything alright?” he asked. You huffed in response. So he wasn't budging an inch from this innocent workplace persona.  
   
"Are we going to talk about what happened this morning? Or last night, for that matter?" you asked bluntly, no longer in the mood for tiptoeing.  
   
Seokjin cocked his head, smile faltering slightly. But he stayed quiet.  
   
"Seokjin!" you said in frustration.  
   
“You told me last night that you trusted me," he said with a sigh, lowering his voice slightly. "Is that out the window now?”  
   
“No, I...I do trust you, I just…”  
   
“Listen, this whole arrangement will be new for both of us. But there are rules here against relationships between a boss and subordinate, sexual or otherwise. As I see it, I'm paying you for a service outside of work and there’s no rule against that. But nothing in this office can change, Y/N.”  
   
“You spent twenty minutes rubbing my thigh under a table this morning, Seokjin," you bit back. "Things have already changed.”  
   
“Seokjin?” A quiet knock followed at his office door, both of you turning to look at it. Your heart jumped into your throat, unsure if your words had been overheard.  
   
“Come in,” he said and the door slowly swung open. A curious Sooyoung eyed you in your seat and gave a nervous smile to the both of you.  
   
“I updated that last file really quickly for you, Seokjin, in case you planned to work on it tonight. And don't forget you have an 8:30 tomorrow morning.” She smiled, giving you another nervous glance. “I'll go ahead and head home.”  
   
“Thank you, Sooyoung. I don't deserve you," he said graciously. "Have a great night.”  
   
As if she wasn't sure what to do, Sooyoung paused for a second before pulling the door shut behind her, leaving you both once again in the quiet of his office. You held your breath and Seokjin stayed silent, both of you waiting to hear Sooyoung's retreating footsteps.  
   
When you were sure she was gone, your gaze went back to your boss and he hesitated.  
   
“The flesh is weak, alright?" he admitted, embarrassment making the tips of his ears go red. "I had full intentions of heeding my own words today. And then we went into that meeting and you sat next to me and all I could think about was you spreading your legs for me last night. I just wanted to feel you again." He tilted his head, glancing down in a slow study of your cleavage and below. "And since you're wearing, I think, the shortest skirt I've ever seen you in, that made it infinitely more tempting to touch you. Speaking of which, I got a complaint from HR about that. I think you made someone jealous.”  
   
So he had noticed. You wanted to look good for him today, despite all your worries. You wanted him to see what he wanted, wanted to make sure the sight of you made his throat go dry.  
   
You were up out of your seat then, making your way around his desk and standing next to him, leaning back against the rich wood.  
   
“So does that mean you've paid attention today?”  
   
There was a light tug at the corner of his lips. “I've always paid attention. You think I'd agree to being involved with you so quickly like this without already carrying a torch for you? I might not be as obvious as some of the other people in this office, but I’m no fool.”  
   
“I had no idea,” you said with shaky breath. How had you never noticed?  
   
Seokjin breathed a short laugh, sitting back in his chair and taking you in for a moment. He leaned his chin on his hand, the gaze of his warm, cinnamon eyes settling on yours. Something about the way he looked at you struck you deeply, calling up another unfamiliar prickle of modesty.  You shifted on your feet, still unable to put your finger on why he could draw that feeling out of you.  
   
“You really don't remember, do you?” he asked with a half-smile that looked a little wistful.  
   
“Remember what?” you replied, hands gripping the edge of his desk. What the hell was he talking about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sections entirely in italics denote a flashback.

_It only took two visits to realize that Silver’s Bar & Lounge would become your home away from home. _

_Finding it only a couple of days after moving nearby to be closer to your new job, you’d been impressed with the chic atmosphere, and your first evening there led to one of the best dates you’d had with Sehun after a long stretch of stagnation. Everything had been sleek and romantic and even Sehun seemed affected, more affectionate than he had been in weeks._

_The second time had been only a few days later, in need of a late night drink with Jieun in tow. After a giggly, drunken chat with the owner, Silver, she’d given you both a free plate of the best deconstructed nachos of your life and solidified the locale as your go-to for weeks to come._

_The atmosphere of the bar was sophisticated without being pretentious. Silver was often present, fine-tuning things throughout the evening to make sure her staff kept the place up to her rigorous standards and that the atmosphere remained relaxed and welcoming. The decor reflected her taste, pretty, glimmering fixtures dangling from the ceiling, wood and metal marrying harmoniously in the bar’s furniture and construction, and dim, colored lighting giving the walls a calming, natural feel, all wrapped up in a soft jazz and r &b. _

_Seokjin took the seat across from you at the small table and the aesthetics of the bar went mute, all of your focus understandably drawn to him. Breathtaking couldn’t begin to describe how attractive the man was._

_Once settled in his chair, he carded his fingers through his full head of thick, black hair that fell just short of his sweet, brown eyes, the color of rich espresso and just as warm. The skin of his face was smooth and without a blemish, as if it have been delicately carved from marble. He was still dressed in his work clothes - a tidy, gray suit, pale pink button-up shirt, and complimenting tie - suggesting that he’d only recently left your office._

_Etiquette probably dictated that you straighten yourself up, that you turn on your professional demeanor and focus on caressing your new boss’s ego rather than soothing your wounded feelings._

_But considering you were the one who’d just been dumped, etiquette could go to hell._

_“So why on earth would a man like you need to drink himself into a lonely stupor?” you asked, genuinely curious as to what he was doing here all on his own. You sat forward in your chair, leaning your head against your hand._

_“Alright, maybe I was exaggerating. Maybe I just have an appreciation for a good bar with good brandy," Seokjin backpedaled, half-smile growing just enough to be adorable._

_“Oh no," you protested. "You just watched me get dumped in public and offered to care for me with me a good drinking session. We’re now officially bonding and you're gonna spill the truth.”_

_Both your new drinks arrived then and Seokjin took a deep swig before answering. You downed half of your own drink alongside him, feeling like it was more than needed at this point._

_“I haven't dated in a while. Got a little burned from my last relationship and learned to appreciate a good drink alone,” he said._

_“I don't mean this to sound like I'm coming on to you," you said, throwing caution and pretense to the wind. "But you’re goddamn good looking, boss. I can't imagine you having trouble finding the next person in line to date you. What the hell happened?” You hoped it wasn't a dangerous gamble to speak to your relatively new boss so casually. But Seokjin seemed like the kind of man that would appreciate your blunt honesty. You hoped you were reading him right._

_“Guess my face wasn't enough," he said after another drink, looking almost incredulous. "Can you believe that?” You snickered at the expression._

_“To be honest, she was pretty controlling.” His eyes softened with his words, falling down to the drink in front of him. “But then again, I let her be. It was a two-way failure, I'll admit that.”_

_"It usually is. Relationships aren't my strong point, but I'll admit it takes both sides," you said, polishing off your drink. The waiter was already bringing you both another and you settled back into your seat, tucking one leg beneath you comfortably._

_“She wanted to bring someone else into the relationship, with or without me," he said. "I was wholly against the idea, but she said she wanted to experiment before settling down with me. Unfortunately, the ‘without’ part happened outside of my choice.”_

_You nodded understandingly. It was one thing for a couple to mutually agree to have someone else in bed. But blatant cheating was never excusable. You bit your lip, painfully thinking over your own past experiences. You'd had it happen to you as recently as Sehun._

_“I wasn’t even really angry to find out she was cheating," he said. "I wasn’t treating her right."_

_“You?" you asked, a little surprised at the admission. "Your reputation is spotless, Seokjin.”_

_“There’s more to love than a good reputation. At least, that was my takeaway.”_

_You traced your finger around the rim of your once again near empty glass. “Did you love her?”_

_“Such a simple question, you’d think it’d be easy to answer.” He took a pause, holding your eyes and you could feel some kind of connection forming in the words floating between you. Two people that had been hurt too many times by others were sitting at this table tonight. “Did you love that guy that walked away from you tonight?”_

_“Point taken,” you said with a nod._

_“I cared for her, but whether it was really love, I couldn’t say. To this day I can’t really say I know what love feels like. I just know I decided she wasn't what I wanted.”_

_“I know that feeling,” you said quietly, twisting a napkin between your fingers. Sehun definitely wasn't what you wanted or needed, he’d made that more than clear tonight. “So, now what are you looking for? Lonely drinks at nice bars can't be the end.”_

_His smile finally spread across the rest of his plump lips and the visual of seeing him grinning at you this widely was slowly warming your heart. “See, this is why I hired you. Sharp mind, inquisitive, empathetic...”_

_You hadn't even noticed the new set of drinks, or when you had finished your last one. You just knew you didn't want this conversation to end. Getting to know Seokjin at this personal level just felt good, as if a rare friendship was beginning. And at the very least, he was helping you not to feel as lonely as you could've after tonight._

_“I want what everyone wants," he continued. "Someone who’ll be as happy with me as I am with them." He paused, raising an eyebrow. "And an occasional blowjob never hurt.”_

_Your eyes widened and Seokjin sat up a little at his own words. You could see the panic flash across his face, worry that he’d suddenly crossed a line. But it was the opposite for you, the honesty from your boss so refreshing. You fell into giggles and his laughter followed suit. You lifted your almost empty glass in toast._

_“To happiness and blowjobs,” you said._

_He snorted and clinked his glass against yours, signaling to a waiter that it was time for another refill._

_You lost track of the drinks while your conversation drifted beyond relationships, to work and family, to life and terrible, terrible humor._

_In between Seokjin making the lamest joke about a cat and a rocket you think you’d ever heard and your story about getting locked outside your college dorm in only your underwear, you lost the evening. Your chairs had moved closer and the din of the bar around you had faded away. You found yourself drawn to Seokjin’s pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. His hand had settled on yours after he was done flailing about with some wild story, a dream about running from zombies with his friends._

_At some point he had ordered dessert, confessing to a sweet tooth and offering to share with you to help soak up some of the liquor. And as you were much too out of it to decline, you gladly accepted the bite of chocolate drizzled cake when he held up the fork to your lips._

_You ate another bite or two with him and he mumbled something, apparently pondering over the recipe._

_“You bake?” you asked, a little surprised at his interest._

_“Oh, yes. If I wasn't in finance, I'd most certainly own a bakery. Or maybe a restaurant. Sadly, I barely have time to be in my own kitchen.”_

_"Not a secondary career choice I would've guessed for you," you slurred, then opened your mouth for another bite. He laughed and tipped another forkful past your lips._

_“What about you?” he asked. "I'm sure it's irresistible working for me, but if not accounting, then what?"_

_“Oh, I'd definitely be stripping.” The words fell out of your mouth and it took a few moments for you to register the secret you'd spilled. Seokjin had caught on, both eyebrows raising in surprise. He took a suggestive look, leaning a little to the side to give you a once over. You suddenly realized how close you'd moved to one another, could feel the heat off his body as he leaned in._

_"Now -that- I could see," he smirked, then leaned back in feigned innocence, taking another bite._

_You moved towards him, reaching up a thumb and wiping a stray bit of chocolate sauce from the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, you slipped it between your lips, sucking off the sweet topping and letting go of your thumb with a soft pop. Seokjin's eyes held yours the entire time._

_Neither of your memories were clear on who made the first move. You only knew that the taste of him had been everything you wanted in that moment, sweet and deep, like warm, fresh brownies and baked fruit. He kissed you with a fervent hunger that you returned just as strongly, fingers threading through his hair in an attempt to bring him as close to you as possible. You wanted him, all of him in that moment._

_At some point you'd made it into his lap, until a bartender came by and suggested you both take your party home. Seokjin threw a wad of cash onto the table and soon you were outside, climbing into a taxi and mumbling out your address. But it was his lips that held your attention for most of the ride. You hadn't kissed someone so passionately in what felt like forever. Like teenagers beneath the bleachers, you sloppily made out in the backseat of this poor driver's car._

_And then you were in the hallway of your apartment, his hands digging into the flesh of your thighs, squeezing your rear beneath your dress. You pawed at your door, trying to remember the code between delicious drags on his lips._

_But suddenly Seokjin was pulling away from you, denying you the blazing warmth that you so craved. He was gently stroking your face instead, his alcohol-reddened cheeks and swollen lips now much too far away from you as he whispered words you didn't care to hear and ignored your needy tugs on his shirt._

* * *

Seokjin’s hands were on your hips rubbing circles into the fabric of your skirt with his thumbs as you leaned back against his desk.

“I think I’d sobered up a little by the time we got to your door. I told you I should go, that we should forget all of it. I remember trying so hard to think in my right mind, to ignore just how tempting you looked staring up at me like a starving gazelle. But you-”

Seokjin let go a throaty groan of frustration, pressing his head forward, forehead resting against your stomach.

“You whined my name. You said please, begged me while you pulled me inside your place, please, please, _please_. And I needed to hear that so bad," he said, followed by a deep swallow. "I’ve never wanted to get someone out of their slutty little dress so fast.”

You put a hand to your lips in surprise. Had you really been so riled up? It wasn't uncommon for you, a playful amount of pleading added to the satisfaction. But to your own boss? How far gone must you have been to think it was alright? You couldn't have been thinking at all.

“It was so stupid of me really. You had just ended your relationship and here I was taking advantage of you, forgetting that as your boss I should've been protecting you instead of making out with you in public where we could’ve easily been spotted. Then going to your place...” he trailed off, and you could hear the guilt hanging onto his words.

“I...I really thought I had just dreamed all that,” you said quietly, still in disbelief that your fantasies of that night had been more real than you knew.

“I shouldn't have let it happen," he continued. "I should've taken you home after one drink. But I couldn't resist staying there with you. You got me to open up and I just felt so comfortable getting to know you. Plus, you're really cute when you smile. It’s hard to resist kissing those lips when you’re giggling inches away from me.”

“But I still don’t understand," you said. "I woke up alone, in my clothes…” You felt Seokjin's head nodding against you, hands pausing on your waist.

“I made it to your bed. I had that little dress up over your hips.” A pause. “But you called me boss and I guess I had a long enough moment of clarity to come to my senses. I realized it was so wrong, that you weren't all there and I needed to get out of there before we both made a terrible mistake. Looks like I made the right decision since you weren’t able to remember any of it. I tucked you in bed and I left.”

“I expected some reaction the next day. But you were just warmer, sweeter towards me. I knew you couldn’t have remembered much beyond our conversation. You didn’t ask what happened so I didn’t say. I felt terrible that I’d let it go so far and you didn’t even know.”

His thumbs were back to rubbing circles against your hips, though whether it was to soothe you or him more you couldn't say.

“So I just focused on being professional. I pushed that night out of my mind and concentrated on nurturing our work relationship. And that worked really well...until I opened my door to you in that maid outfit.”

He let out a deep sigh and you knew this must have been a confession he'd wanted to make for a while.

“I told you last night that I wanted you to think about whether you really wanted to do this with me. But I needed to think too, Y/N. I don't want to jeopardize either of our jobs, and more importantly, I don't want to jeopardize our relationship. No matter the sexual attraction, I'm still your boss. I still respect you and your work. And I like you, kid.”

You exhaled a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding in the midst of your absorption and Seokjin echoed the sentiment. He had been holding onto these thoughts that you couldn't remember for so long and you'd had no clue this whole time. You wanted to go back, to review every joke, every wink, every sidelong glance he'd given you, knowing now that it had an entirely different meaning.

You slid your fingers through the strands of his thick, dark hair, hoping the touch would ease his guilt. Seokjin tilted his head in response, leaning into your hand.

“I like you too,” you said in a whisper. “And I'm sure I want this with you.”

He lifted his head to meet your eyes with a guilt-ridden gaze, hands still settled on your waist. Here he was, vulnerable and raw, giving you the choice to continue or not. He was asking for permission to control you, but giving you every opportunity to turn him down, to let you know that he cared more about your comfort, more about preserving the relationship between you than anything else.

“Seokjin, I trust you. As a boss. As a friend. I trust giving you control over me because I know you'll take care of me. You’ve already proven it. Will you trust me? Will you accept that I have no regrets about exploring things between us?”

The hesitation was back in his eyes, the same look he had given while you perched in his lap the night before. He wanted this, that much was clear. But some part of him was still unsure, still disbelieving that you were as interested as you’d said.

You leaned forward, forcing him to sit back into his chair. You pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. “Please.” Another, this time for a few moments longer. “Please, sir.” You wet your lips, eyes meeting his. “ _Please_ ,” you breathed then leaned in for another kiss.

His lips met yours this time as he sat forward, hands again on your hips. You could've drowned there in the depths of his kiss, his pressure eager, yet gentle. And when he pulled away and you opened your eyes, you saw his flutter open only a second later, a smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth.

“Clever woman,” he growled beneath his breath. “Cruel, clever thing.” His eyes were narrowed, lids growing heavy with want.

“If it worked once,” you said with a satisfied smile.

“I like a pet who likes to beg.”

You chuckled softly. “Oh, I'm a pet now? I thought I was an angel.”

“From where I'm sitting, you’re whatever I say you are.”

He tilted his chair forward, knocking you off your balance and making it easy for him to spin your body to face his desk instead. His hands were on your thighs instantly, keeping you steady.

Seokjin's fingertips roamed up the sensitive skin at the back of your legs, sliding up your thighs and pressing up your skirt until it was out of his way, pooling at your waist.

“Lean forward,” he ordered, the dark color of authority back in his voice just like the night before.

You obliged, knowing that the thin, sheer panties you wore were giving him a clear view of your bare behind. A hand came smacking down onto your right cheek causing you to yelp, thighs clenching together at the sting.

“You like that, don't you?” Seokjin asked smoothly. You could hear his chair roll back a bit, as if he was repositioning to admire the view before him. “You like a little pain, hm?”

His hand smacked down on your opposite cheek before you could answer and you bit back a cry, remembering somewhere inside that you were still in your office building, that others could be nearby. His fingers made a tender swipe across your stinging skin.

“I thought so, from last night. I could feel your body react every time.” A hiss leaked from his lips as his hands caressed the naked flesh of your ass.

“I want to find out just how much you can take,” he said, landing another sharp smack onto one of your rear cheeks.

“I want this with you, Y/N. I want to test the limits of your body. To learn every little thing that makes your breath hitch and your toes curl. So that when I control you, you enjoy it just as much as I do.”

Another smack had you gritting your teeth. You looked back at him over your shoulder, seeing his gaze intently focused on your behind. Well, at least you had confirmed where his interests lay.

“Is that all you’ve got?” you taunted, wetting your lips as he looked up to meet your face.

He chuckled darkly. “I'll show you what else I've got when we're somewhere that you don't have to hold back your screams. For now, get on my desk. On your back.”

Intrigued, you did as he ordered, turning and laying back on the desk in front of him.

“Spread,” he commanded and you followed, legs slipping across the surface of the smooth wood, baring yourself to the man sat in front of you.

“Now touch yourself for me,” Seokjin ordered, broad shoulders leaning back into his chair, the glimmering amber of his eyes narrowed between your thighs.

Your fingers went between your legs as he asked, and you began rubbing slow, smooth circles onto yourself, your sensitive clit begging for more immediately.

He watched you for a while, the look of his concentrated focus adding pleasure to your display. He sat forward, pressing his fingers against your inner thigh, mimicking his teasing swirls from the morning.

“You take direction so well,” he purred, voice deepening with the words. You were already dripping, feeling wetness sticking to you through your panties. Just the sight of him like this, the satisfaction of following his orders and having him watch you like this had set your body ablaze.

“How are you already so wet for me again, angel?” he asked quietly.

“You’re just picking me back up where you left me last night,” you admitted. You were panting now, desperately waiting for him to put his hands where you wanted them most. His fingers instead paused on your skin.

“You didn’t finish yourself off last night?” he asked in surprise.

“No…no, sir. I didn't have a chance.”

“Fuck," he breathed, the curse sending shivers along your back. "You’ve been such a good girl and I didn’t even have to ask.” He was on his feet then, looking down into your eyes so intensely. Your fingers slowed, finding it difficult to focus on anything but the presence of him.

“Will you give me that power over you?" he asked, a hunger in his voice that you'd never heard before. "You won't cum unless I say so?” You could feel his hands pressing into your thighs, gripping your flesh tighter in his eagerness.

“Yes,” you breathed without hesitation, ready to promise him anything.

Seokjin’s hands were at your chest then, clutching the fabric of your blouse in bundled fists. You watched the corner of his mouth tighten for a moment. Then his fingers relaxed and began slowly unbuttoning your top until it was fully open. He slid you forward, lifting you up and deftly undoing your bra.

He leaned over you as he laid you back across the desk, planting a gentle kiss on your neck before biting down softly. You whimpered at the feeling and felt his tongue slide across the mark before he bit down again. You moaned out, savoring the sweet sting.

“Hm, you changed my plans tonight. Now I want to devour you whole," he breathed into your neck. His words dropped straight to your core and a faint whimper escaped your mouth.

His kisses and bites made their way down your chest, landing on your breasts and pulling a nipple into his mouth, then the other. Involuntary moans fell from your lips as his tongue flicked the sensitive surface. He met them with more gentle bites.

As your voice grew louder, Seokjin leaned up, hovering over your body for a moment.

“You're my good girl," he said in a hushed voice. "Quiet now.” He leaned up, quickly tugging the tie from around his neck. He wadded up the expensive looking material and pressed it to your lips, poking it into your mouth when you obediently parted them.

"Try not to be so noisy, hm?"

You tried your best as his mouth made its way down your body, retracing your breasts before traveling down and between your legs. Brushing your hands away, he lowered himself back into his chair and leaned forward, pressing teasing nips along your inner thighs.

You choked back a moan, squirming at the feeling, and his hands gripped your legs, holding you steady.

“Do you like that? You want me to leave reminders between your thighs like this?” He pressed another soft bite into the sensitive flesh and your moan came out softly muffled around the rich material of his tie. “Every time you look between your legs, I want you to remember me here. Remember that I control this body now.”

If this was going where you thought it was, it comforted you to know already that you were both safe. Jimin was no fool. Though it was against the policy, he knew his maids would do as they saw fit. So all of his staff and clients submitted to getting tested. It was perfect, because you didn't want any reason for this to stop.

Seokjin's breath was ghosting over your dripping mound and you whimpered, lifting your hips, silently begging him not to stop.

"Y/N, if we're going to continue this, I need to know that you're not seeing anyone else. I want to be your only Luxe client and sexual partner from now on. Nod if you agree."

You nodded fervently, already having made that decision. All you'd needed to know was that he wanted this as badly as you did.

His lips were on you then, tongue gently lapping at your sensitive button through your horribly soaked underwear. It took everything you had not to moan as you lifted your hips to meet his mouth. You were ready to explode at just this stimulation, everything you'd been holding back for the day rushing to the forefront.

You squirmed on his desk as he expertly massaged your sensitive clit with sure, slow strokes, breaking away occasionally to press teasing kisses everywhere else between your thighs. At some point you had begun drooling around his tie, unable to control your body’s urges as your mind unraveled with his touch. Your hands found their way into his hair, dragging your nails along his scalp in quiet praise of his movements.

You found yourself clenching at nothing, desperately wishing he would put something inside your hollow for you to grab, but still enjoying the burn as his tongue sped along your wetness.

Finally, you felt him tug your panties aside, eyes rolling back as he slid a finger deep into your dampness, then another, at an agonizingly slow pace. His tongue met his movements, draping across your clit while his fingers spread and rolled inside you.

His movements were calculated, driving you to an aching insanity while revving up the fire inside you tenfold. You wanted to moan his name, reduced to quiet whimpers as his fingers curled and uncurled inside you, dragging you closer and closer to the edge.

"You've behaved so well for me," he whispered at last. "Cum for me, angel.” At those words, he pressed his mouth against you, his tongue speeding across you just enough to have your hips quaking. You lifted up in response, wave after wave of your release rolling over you. His tongue pulled away, but his fingers kept up through your orgasm, gently rolling inside of you and prolonging the pleasurable spasms between your thighs.

Seokjin stood from his chair, tugging the now spit-soaked tie from your mouth. “I'll have to get you a proper ball gag, hm?”

His fingers were still buried inside you and a mischievous, half-smile was at his lips when you opened your eyes to look up at him hazily.

“Please," you whined. "I want to feel you inside me.” Though not unsatisfied with the work of his fingers and tongue, you wanted nothing more than to feel the stretch of his length buried deep inside you already.

Seokjin chuckled and it didn’t sound kind. “Good thing this isn’t about what you want.”

His fingers picked up pace again inside you, rubbing against your still swollen patch of roughness inside you and sending surprising electric pulses through your body. It was almost too much and you squirmed against his desk, bucking more at the oversensitivity as his thumb met your clit. You whined as he stroked it, reaching between your legs and pressing weakly against his hand in a quiet plea to stop.

He tugged your wrists away, gently pressing them back against your chest and continuing, speeding his fingers even more.

“Sensitive?" he asked, a bit smug considering he clearly knew the answer. You whimpered in response.

"Ah, ah, quiet, pet,” he urged and you bit down on one of your fingers, only letting an occasional whimper slip through. “That’s it. Does it hurt? But it feels good too, right?”

Your head was spinning. His fingers were relentless and something was welling up inside you that you couldn't place. You needed him to stop, but he just kept going, the lewd, wet sound of his hand slapping against your pussy echoing around the office. You lay your head back against his desk, closing your eyes and focusing on trying not to cry out.

“Pl...ple…” You couldn't finish your words, the rising ache between your thighs reaching an unbearable height.

“Please what?” He breathed, his voice a husky purr. “You’re really liking this, aren't you? I wonder, will this pussy cum for me again? That's what I want. You're going to cum again for me, angel, all over my hand.”

“Pl...Seo…” Your head was starting to spin, the persistence of stimulation drawing everything down your body to the white-hot point between your legs. A gentle tingling stirred within you. Seokjin pressed a hand to your stomach, holding you down, fingers stroking lightly in silent request.

“Relax, sweetheart. Just relax for me.”

You realized you had been clenching tight, muscles in your abdomen loosening beneath his fingers. An unfamiliar ripple was creeping down between your thighs and you did your best to relax, melting into his hand, now expertly pounding into the immense wetness between your legs.

Seokjin remained quiet and you opened your eyes to look up at where he hovered over your body. There was a fire in his gaze, pupils blown wide as he stared at your body like a starved man, as if you fed him with the searing hot pleasure rolling off your body. His tongue met his lips as he watched you, licking away some of the wetness of you that was still plastered across his face. It was enough to drag you over an unknown edge and you felt yourself clenching around his fingers again.

You exhaled a tense breath as another orgasm swept along your body, raging much stronger than the last. Your moans were raspy, barely escaping your throat as your body shook through the intense waves of your climax coupled with quiet, wet sounds coming from between your legs.

“Yes…” Seokjin hissed, voice shaking. “Such a good girl.” You heard a satisfied, throaty groan rumble from him backed by the noise of his hand against your wetness as his fingers rode with you through your sloppy release.

His fingers slipped from between your thighs and you heard him let out another satisfied groan. As your vision refocused you looked up and saw him staring down at himself. Propping yourself up onto your elbows, you spotted the stains on the thigh and a little down the leg of his deep, blue trousers. A spray of stains you were no doubt responsible for.

He noticed you looking on and smirked. “I really should be sending you a dry cleaning bill at this point.”

“Shit…” you panted, chest still heaving from the intensity.

“Is that usual for you?” he asked, fingers running across the mess that had splashed out onto your thighs.

“No. I mean, it’s happened before, but only once or twice. Shit,” you said again, your body reeling.

Seokjin stared at you for a while longer, as if trying to burn the image of you in your current state into his mind, then broke his gaze to offer you his dry hand.

“What, not even a tissue?” you asked as you took it and leaned forward to sit up, feeling the puddle that had formed beneath you.

“You have no idea how much you being a mess turns me on.” As if to punctuate his words, he wiped the hand that had been responsible for your mess along your neck and down to your exposed breast, leaving a trail of your wetness along your skin.

The thick impression of him against his pants let you know he definitely wasn’t lying. You raised your eyebrows at the sight, then looked up to him, biting your lip. Maybe tonight...

Seokjin offered his hand again and pulled you to your feet in front of him. Your legs were still a little weak but you found a careful footing with your heels.

“Take your panties off,” he ordered. “Slowly. And hand them to me.” He took a step back for a better view as your hands hooked into the sides of your wet undergarment.

You tugged the soaked things down your thighs, leaving wet streaks all along your legs before stepping out of them and handing them over as requested. Seokjin simply stuffed them into his jacket pocket, looking perfectly pleased with the exchange.

You traced a finger down the front of his shirt, pressing lightly into the expensive fabric and across the curves of muscle hidden beneath. "So exactly when do I get a chance to please you? Aren't doms supposed to be selfish?”

“It’s probably best if you forget everything you think you know about BDSM culture. It's much different than people imagine.”

You nodded, “I just...feel like this has been all about my pleasure.”

“You feel that way because you're behaving and I'm rewarding you. Trust me when I say your obedience is pleasurable for me.”

“And if I don't obey?”

He smiled down at you. “That'll be pleasurable for me too. We're just getting started, after all.”

“I feel like I have a lot to learn about this new label,” you sighed, leaning back against his desk, your bare ass pressing against the wetness that now covered the edge. How the hell was he going to get this cleaned up? Or were you supposed to do that? You stood up straight instead.

“Well to start, I'll need you to decide on your safe word for me. The last thing I want to do is continue something you're uncomfortable with.”

You nodded and considered for a few moments.

“Windex,” you said. When he raised an eyebrow you laughed to yourself. “Because I don't do windows.”

He breathed out a laugh and stroked his dry hand across your hair. “Cute.”

After taking a tissue to his damp hand, Seokjin reached into one of his desk drawers, pulling out a well-worn paperback book that he pressed into your hands. There were sticky notes and tags hanging from between several of the pages.

“This will get you started. You strike me as a bit of a brat, but I'll let you decide how you want to be with me. We can learn together what we’re comfortable with. We’ll take it slow and if our styles aren’t compatible then we can stop."

You flipped through a few of the pages, noting a couple of highlighted words - _master_ , _collar_ , _flogging_ \- before pressing it shut.

Seokjin's hands were on you then, tugging your skirt back down over your hips. He tilted up your chin, pressing a tender kiss onto your lips and your body melted against his, content with soaking in the warmth of his soft mouth for the rest of the evening. But too quickly, he was pulling away from you.

“It’s late, Y/N. Our floor should be empty. Get out of here and don't come into my office looking this delicious again. I won't make it if I want to drag you in here every day and eat you whole.”

“If you did that every day, I wouldn’t complain,” you responded under your breath.

“Y/N,” he warned, but there was no bite behind it.

You focused on him, the wide, round of his expanded pupils, the strain against the front of his pants. You so desperately wanted to take care of him, to make him feel as good you did. But he seemed to want to wait, to keep you from that goal and you bit down on your new role, promising yourself you would let him be the guide on how things moved between you. Judging by the book, he was much more well-versed in this area than you anyway.

“This is the last time,” he said. “We’re playing a dangerous game here. As good as you look with your legs spread across my desk, we’re going to keep playtime to when and where it’s scheduled, alright?”

In spite of your current desires, you nodded your head and made quick work of rehooking your bra and buttoning up your shirt just in case there were stragglers hanging around in the corridors of your office. Seokjin’s hand slid around your waist as you finished, taking another long moment to steal a deep, wet kiss from your lips before breaking away and waving you towards the door.

His signal was coming at you a little mixed. If he felt so strongly about keeping things out of the office, why had he been so eager to feast on you here tonight when he could’ve easily taken you home? And why did he keep kissing you, soaking in your lips like he didn’t really want you to go anywhere?

But you weren’t complaining. He’d given you the answer you’d been looking for since sending you away last night. And you’d made the decision to embrace it, to dive in head first and experience this bit of sexual exploration alongside him. It was just sex after all and why shouldn’t you be able to have a bit of fun?

You clutched the little book to your chest and hurried out to your desk on legs that felt only slightly stronger than jello, grabbing up your belongings. As you moved to leave, you saw Seokjin leaning a shoulder against the frame of his office door, staring at you with an unsated hunger flashing in his deep, dark eyes. But he said nothing.

“If you want me to stay all you have to do is say so,” you offered in a hushed voice. His impossibly broad shoulders shook a little as he laughed and gave you a one-sided smile, waving a dismissive hand towards the elevators.

“I just want to watch you leave,” he said in that sneakily suggestive tone you were starting to get used to. You smiled, standing up tall and walking away from him with a little more sway in your hips than usual. Once you reached the elevator doors you dared to take a glance back. He hadn’t moved an inch, gaze firmly locked on you. You smiled wider to yourself, turning around and stepping into the elevator. He watched you without movement until the gleaming, silver doors slid shut in front of you.

Just as you reached your car, you heard your phone chime a couple of times with new messages. Sliding into your driver’s seat and tugging it from your purse, you saw Seokjin’s name scrolling across the screen.

The first message had a few more book suggestions that he thought you might benefit from reading. And after that...

**Seokjin** : _Thank you_

**Seokjin** : _For trusting me to take care of you_

**Seokjin** : _I promise I will_


End file.
